Full Attention
by punkyredhead
Summary: Percy and Hermione have been hiding a secret from their friends and family. Will the pressure of Charlie's teasing finally make Hermione give up the name of the person she has been seeing.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own anything, I have recently started reading all of the different Hermione pairings and for some reason, this one just came to me. So far, unsure if this will be more than a one shot or not. I hope you enjoy it.**

After breakfast, they are sitting in his living room, deciding when to leave for the Burrow. "Mia, you know they are going to ask you. They always ask you. Let's tell them," he suggests, as they discuss the upcoming holiday. "I want them to finally know, who has been making me so happy."

"I don't want to just yet, I like having our own little world." She sighs, "No one bugging us about weddings, babies or such things. Plus they won't understand, "Kissing his neck as he sits in his favorite spot on the couch, her legs draped over him, like they always sit. Especially after a difficult day at work, was sexual at first more out of comfort. They have had the same discussion several times over the last few months, she stood fast and he knew that was a battle he didn't want to fight. She would tell everyone soon enough, he knew she would.

Flashback

At first they just talked about things to get by, everyone else had someone. Someone to talk to, to love, to comfort, they comforted each other. He always said she was his comfort without her he would be lost. Well that's what he told her, no one knew about them. They keep their friendship then their relationship a secret. They talked or read, each of them not wanting to be alone. Then it was dinner, at her place or his, a debate over dessert about any number of topics, both happy that the other could hold their own in a debate against the other. Then a month after it started, he was too tired to Floo home. He stayed, in her room because she didn't have an extra bed and neither would let the other sleep on the couch. Nothing happened, again it was just comfort but he woke with his arms around her and her snuggled into his chest. Then one night, as they sat there reading she was in her chair and he was on the couch legs curled under him. She walked over to him, "I want to sit with you." Uncurling his legs, he slid over so she could sit next to the arm of the couch because he knew that's where she liked to sit. Sitting down, she turned placing her back against the arm. He was surprised by her next action she put her legs over his lap and as she read, she played with the curl of hair at the nape of his neck. After watching her for a bit he put his arm around her back and stroking her side, laying his book on her legs to read. The tension between them was obvious. They both cared for each other but they both had been hurt in the past and were afraid. They sat like that for about a week before she took his book.

"Can we talk?" she is asking quietly.

"Hmmmm?" He is still reading and in his own world, she couldn't fault him, she is the same way.

"Percy." Waiting for an answer, but that is not going to work, finally taking his book from his hands. She is closing it and placing it on the floor next to the couch along with her book.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Because I want your full attention," smiling at him.

"You always have my full attention," looking at her, without thinking about it pushing a piece of her hair back behind her ear. "I can't help but pay attention to you." The words just tumbled out.

"Well, I understand if you aren't interested but I have determined I want… I need..." Before she can say anymore, he is kissing her. Cupping her face in his hands; licking his tongue across her bottom lip. Opening her mouth to greet his; tenderly their tongues battle each other. Her arms wrap around his neck, breaking away from his mouth, she leans her head against his, laughing, "I take that as you are interested?"

"Very much, I just didn't want to rush you. I wasn't sure if you wanted me or just needed the comfort. Now, kiss me again." He smirked as he covered her lips again with his. He is kissing her with all of the emotion that he has built up for the young witch who has taken to sitting in his lap recently. "Recently I have found myself thinking of you more and more every day."

"I want to be with you, this is hard for me to say though I want to keep it between us. I don't want everyone thinking they need to pry in our lives." She fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. "I love our friends and the family but I can't take everyone being well themselves," she shrugs.

"We will tell them when you are ready. I just want you to know though I want to tell everyone I know but I won't because you don't want to," Kissing her, holding her, which is what makes him happy.

Back to current day

"Pet, I just want to be able to hug you and kiss you in front of my family. Let them know how much I love you. Mum knows I am dating someone, she says only the love of a wonderful woman would make me this happy."

"Please, after the New Year. I just, I am not sure. I am afraid they won't like it." Frowning, picking at her shirt, "I am sorry. I know I frustrate you."

"Frustrate, sometimes, love you any less. No. I don't want to upset you, so let's talk about this later. Go ahead a Floo in; I will be there in 15 minutes or so." Kissing her soundly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hmmm, if you don't leave, we will be very late." Humming and rubbing his nose against the soft spot next to her ear. Licking her ear just lightly, she moans and rubs against him out of reaction, not realizing what she was doing. "Ok, that's it," kissing her ear, neck, collarbone as he starts to unbutton her shirt. Laughing at her as she sighs in contentment, kissing down to space between her breasts, "We have a few more minutes, come here." Running his hands up across her shoulders, pushing her shirt down, she is helping by shrugging it off. Kissing and suckling on her breast through the lacy bra she is wearing, whispering in her ear "I am going to help you relax a little before we go. " Running his hand along the waistband of her pants, he unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down just enough to give him complete access to her. She is gasping as he traces an imaginary line across her belly back and forth. Turning her so she has her back against his chest and is kissing her neck and bringing a hand up to cup her breast, squeezing as he is biting on her shoulder. "Do you like this?" knowing very well she is enjoying it. Whimpering, she nods her head, not being able to speak. Opening a hand and placing it on her stomach, right below her breasts and is rubbing his hand up and down her stomach, slowly creeping lower and lower. Starting to dip in her panties, "Please" is all she says, so quietly he might not have heard it. Parting her lips, he can feel the warmth rising from her core, sliding slowly back and forth with one finger. Teasing her, stroking her, using his free hand he is teasing her nipples, tracing circles around each one, pinching just slightly. Pushing a finger inside her, moaning, she wiggles her hips against him, trying to put her hands behind her to reach him, "No, not now pet, I want this just about you." Speeding up his stroking, dipping his finger in and out of her, then two fingers, while rubbing tight hard circles around the sensitive nub. He can feel her starting to tighten and knows it won't be long now. Kissing the spot directly below her ear, it sends her over the edge, moaning and panting, leaning heavily back against him. "Hmm, pet, I hope that you liked that." Nuzzling her and whispering in her ear, "Just whenever anyone gives you trouble today, think about that."

"I say let's stay here, we can carry on in bed."

"Do you want Mum showing up here? Or worse sending the twins?" Sending a cleansing charm to her "Go ahead, I need a few minutes to be presentable. " Laughing as she turns to him, helping her button her shirt back up. Tucking it into her pants she is smiling at him and saying, "You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to, I love you, now go."

"I love you, see you soon," Pulling away from him.

At the Burrow

Stepping out of the Floo into the living room at the Burrow, she comes face to face with Charlie, giving him a hug. "Hey Mione, how's it going?"

"Oh fine, where is everyone? In the kitchen?" Turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Whoa, hold on, as funny as it would be, to let you walk in there like that. You need to sort yourself out first." Pointing at the front of her shirt, "You are a little out of sorts there." Walking a little closer, as she is blushing, "Plus, you may want to cover up those love bites you got."

"Ah bloody hell; I am going to kill him."

"Who love?" Hoping while she is distracted she will finally give up the name of her mystery suitor.

"Oh no Charlie, you aren't going to get it out of me." Re-buttoning her shirt, not even turning her back, Charlie and she are like brother and sister.

"Come on, lil bit. I just want to make sure he is ok."

"Let's not start down this road again."

Stepping away from the Floo just in time, as Percy walks into the living room. Nodding his head at the two people standing in the living room, "Charlie, Hermione. Everything ok?"

"Yep, Percy, still trying to convince Mione to give up the name of the person who left her out of sorts a minute ago." Grabbing Hermione and squeezing her, "She came through the Floo with buttons undone and love bites, figured Mum would have a fit with that, if she saw her. Now it is time to pick on you brother, where is your girlfriend? Mum keeps saying that she knows you are in love and wants to meet the girl." Charlie has let go of Hermione and is walking towards the kitchen.

After Charlie leaves the room, Percy looks back at Hermione who is giving him one of those looks. Mouthing to him, "You are in trouble!" and pointing at him and then pointing at her shirt. He is paling a little at the thought of her mad so much for getting her to relax before coming to the Burrow. Before leaving the living room he is winking at her he mouths back "You love me." Hermione is throwing her hands up in the air, like I give up.

No one said anything about Percy being late but Charlie had fun messing with Hermione, she knew he wasn't done with her yet, she was waiting for it to begin. Dinner for the most part was as normal as dinner at the Burrow can get. Afterward dinner ended, Arthur and Percy were in the living room looking at several new books Arthur had found on Muggle Artifacts. Percy glanced her way quickly before leaving the kitchen, lifting just a corner of his mouth, as an I am here for you gesture. She knows well enough giving either of them a book will guarantee both of them will be lost in the book and never hear anything. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the corner on the love seat, quietly talking. Ron had left with Luna to go and visit her father at his house. In the kitchen was where Hermione couldn't get away from it. First Charlie started, "So Mione, when you going to bring your boy around for us to all meet?"

Blushing "Who says I have a boy for you to meet?" Taking a drink of the Firewhisky he sat in front of her.

"That right there says you do, plus you showed up looking freshly, um, snogged," Laughing at her expense, poking her in the side, just like the big brother he has become. "We just want to make sure he is good enough for you. Everyone deserves someone, hell, even Percy has found someone. Been trying to get him to bring her around too, she must be something. She must be something, he has started closing his Floo off, tried to stop by last weekend and couldn't get through. He even smiles and jokes. Never thought I would see the day when he willing participates in testing with Fred and George." She is silently thanking Percy that he closed the Floo. Also thinking of how much he has changed in the time they have been together, he is enjoying spending time with his family, more than he ever did. Plus who would have thought bookish Percy would be the lover that he is. Blushing thinking about this morning, she takes another drink from her glass.

"I agree, I want to have a small conversation with him, as well." Bill is saying from the other end of the table, drinking a Firewhisky as well. "I mean, you have been seeing him for a while now and he didn't invite you to spend Christmas with him but you saw him today long enough to snog? That's low."

"Maybe he did and I said no," glaring at the oldest Wesley child, "I don't have to be glued to him."

"Moine, we know," George starting

"You love being with us," Fred finishing.

"But you should be,"

"With your 'lover'." wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"And you wonder why, I don't want to tell you who he is, really? You four are like a nightmare sometimes. I would like to continue seeing him and with him intact." She is rubbing her eyes out of frustration. "If I did tell you who he is. You will be on him about every little thing and I don't want to deal with it. Not to mention, I would rather you not scare him off." Smiling a little bit, knowing to herself that Percy isn't afraid of his brothers, not anymore and he wants to tell them.

"Sweetheart, we just want you to have someone to settle down with and who loves you. Get married and have children." Walking in on the conversation Molly is giving her opinion.

"That's another reason. We are nowhere near being ready for either of those things." Her limit is about to be reached on how much she can take with this conversation, sipping on her drink, she is thinking.

"Just tell us who he is and we will leave you alone. Not another word." Charlie is trying to break her, winking at her "Just think, one name and no more questions."

"So you can go kill him? I don't think so."

"We would only kill," dropping his voice a little lower, George sounded serious.

"Him if you two were shagging," Fred growling just a little.

"But we would make I very painful first." Bill cracks his knuckles. She is unsure if they are joking at this point in stage, they have always been protective, especially since her parent's death.

"Possessive much?" Groaning as she leans her head against the table so they can't see her blushing. "Really, do I have to sit here and have a conversation about my sex life? I get the concern but guys really you don't think I can take care of myself? Molly? A little help here?" Now she is starting to think, maybe it is time. They would all be speechless.

"Sorry, hun, I want to know who this mysterious guy is too."

"Moine, come on, wouldn't this just be easier if you told us."

She felt herself breaking, she can't believe she is saying this. "So, if I tell you, " sighing, "Will you all promise, no teasing and no marriage talk for at least 6 months? And that you will leave him in one piece? Please?" Groaning as the words left her mouth.

"Promise!" From Charlie and Bill, and "We swear!" from George and Fred. The boys look like she has just given them the best Christmas present ever.

"Well Hermione, I am not…" from Molly.

"Mum!" from everyone in the kitchen, unable to believe she really is going to argue after Hermione might give up the name of the guy she has been seeing.

"Fine, I guess, no marriage talk," agreeing hesitantly.

"Now remember, you all promised." Downing the rest of her Firewhisky she is getting up from the table. Charlie giving her a confused look, she holds up one finger to silence the question that was forming on his mouth. Walking from the table to the living room, she sees him with his book, knowing that he is in his own little world. She would just act like they do when they are home. Stopping by the arm of the couch and kicking off her shoes. Still absorbed in his book, he absent mindedly puts his hand on the inside of her leg, wrapping his fingers around to the back of her thigh and tracing a small circle on her leg. She can't face the others, sighing and smiling at him. She can hear a small gasp from Molly. Nudging him with her knee, without even taking his eyes off his book, he slides over. Pulling her onto the couch with him, she leans against the arm of the couch and slowly stretches her legs out over his lap. Putting his book on her knees and she leans up against him and starts playing with his hair, sighing "Happy Christmas Percy."

"Happy Christmas Mia," kissing her on the forehead, still reading.

"You may want to put the book down. I think your Mum wants to hug you and your brothers may want to have a talk to you."

"Why is Mum here and what do they want?" he mumbles, still reading.

"Perc." She is taking the book from his hands, "I need your full attention," laughing at the confusion on his face. "Look around, we are at the Burrow, you got lost in your book like you do."

Looking around , he sees his dad with a very confused look on his face, his mum with tears in her eyes, Ginny and Harry smiling at them and his four brothers somewhere between happiness, annoyance and slightly ill. Then back at Hermione, "Mia, you told them? I thought you wanted to wait." Cupping her face and kissing her.

"Well I couldn't take the conversations about killing the guy I am shagging," Smirking at him.

"Really, my parents are here."

"Blame your brothers."

**As all of my stories are written without a Beta, I enjoy writing and hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to try and keep going with this story, I had originally thought of leaving it there but I had such great response to it. I figure I will try and keep it going. I have decided I will address two things, as I mentioned before, my stories are written without a beta, so therefore there will be errors and mistakes, I apologize ahead of time, I write to relax. Second, there will be some OOC actions in this story and I only say this because the Percy everyone knows is prim and proper and that is not how I see him after the war. So I hope you enjoy this and keep letting me know if I am going in a good direction.**

**Also I do not own anything, just love all of the characters.**

**Thank you to Ashley1985, not2important, monnbeam, smithback, flyingberry, .dangerous84, sixpetalpoppy for the reviews. They were very encouraging.**

Would someone like to explain what is going on?" Arthur is asking, still looking very confused. Looking at Molly with tears in her eyes, to Hermione who is sitting on Percy's lap and his four other boys who's looks range from happiness to anger.

"Well, I finally decided to listen to Percy and tell you all how happy has made me." As Hermione is saying this, taking his hand in hers, Percy has the biggest grin on his face. Getting up from the couch, "You were right, we needed to tell them."

"What did you say?" Percy responding with a wink.

"Don't press your luck mister."

Molly is looking back and forth between her son and the young woman she considers family and is overjoyed. Clapping her hands, "I am so happy for you two! Why didn't you just tell us?"

Cutting her Mum off from the corner of the living room, "You guys are really that surprised by this?" Ginny is laughing and walking towards the rest of her family, "Haven't you noticed, how Percy shows up within ten minutes of Hermione, all of the time. Then when he leaves she leaves normally within the next ten minutes? The first few times I didn't really think anything of it but the last few months it has been pretty obvious. But what really sealed it for me was, three weeks ago, you met me for lunch on Saturday, well, you might have shrunk it to fit you better but it was definitely Percy's shirt you were wearing."

"Why didn't you say something, you have never been bashful about embarrassing me before?" blushing as she asks her best friend.

"I said something to Harry one night and he told me you would come to all of us when you were ready. He can be smart sometimes. Plus he is the only one who knows you better than I do." Nudging her fiancée with her shoulder, "We are happy for you. Now come on, I want to hear about this." Grabbing Hermione by the hand and heading for the room they once shared as teenagers.

"So when did this happen? How did this happen?" Pulling Hermione in the room and shutting the door, so that they can be alone.

"Well, it just happened. Everyone had someone to go to, to talk to. After the war when I went directly to work at the Ministry, I saw him one day and I asked him over for tea. Just to see how he was doing. You know since things were still a little tense with your brothers. We got on well, so we just started seeing each other for lunch almost every day and if not lunch, we would stop over at each other's flat to check on the other. It just came naturally to be at his flat." Smiling at the younger woman, "It has been nice to be understood by someone, just wanting to be with me. Not expecting anything from the Gryffindor Princess just being himself and letting me be me."

"I am very happy for you, Mione," Hugging her, "We need to get together soon, so you can fill me in on everything."

Meanwhile with the boys

"Come on Percy, let's go, up to our room, we need to have a discussion with you," Charlie grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off the couch.

"Boys, you promised Hermione," Molly warning them.

"I promised no teasing but now I want to have a discussion with my brother about this whole situation." Charlie's tone of voice does not sound pleasant. Bill and the twins look at each other with a look of confusion, why is Charlie so upset about this. This is awesome, the girl they all love, is helping their brother break out of his uptight ways and he seems to be helping her. Dragging him upstairs to Charlie's old room, far enough away from Ginny and Hermione that they won't hear them. "What the hell Percy! You know that we all have been worried about her and who this mystery person is that she has been seeing and you don't say anything, you just let us worry? What were you thinking?" Pushing Percy towards the middle of the room, now all of the boys are in the same room, looking at each other.

"What I was thinking! I was thinking I wanted to keep the witch who wanted to be with me, happy. She deserves to be very happy." Getting back in Charlie's face, Bill is standing close by looking back and forth, wondering if there is going to be a fight or not. Percy was not normally a physical person but this was a new side to him that they had never seen. "She is an extraordinary woman, do you know what she said to me during our first date. She apologized to me because she was able to friend all of you so easily and that she hadn't with me. She felt bad, thinking that if she had tried harder, I would have felt more at ease with my own family. Her heart is so big, I don't deserve her love, so if she didn't want to tell you all yet, I wasn't going to make her." Pushing Charlie away a few feet to show how serious he was, "In my experience if a beautiful woman asks you to do something, you do it. I didn't fancy being hexed or dumped by her." Looking down at his hands, "We fought about telling everyone one time, that night was the worst in my life, was the first night I woke to her having a nightmare. About being in the Malfoy Manor, her nightmares are brought on by stress I now know. It took me so long to wake her, her screams were enough to break my heart" clearing his throat as the thought of that night brought back a horrible feeling, "by the time I finally woke her she had hit me hard enough to throw me clean out of bed. She still throws a wicked punch, just so you know." Crossing his arms, "I didn't want to be the cause of her having any more nightmares. Are you done with your hissy fit now?" Continuing to stare at Charlie, he addresses the others in the room as well, "Anyone else got something to say about it?"

"Congrats," Bill is smiling at him, "I think you finally met your match. Although I will say, even though you are my brother, I will back her in any argument. Also if you hurt her, you won't have to worry about any of us, Ginny will skin you alive."

"I didn't expect anything less, I am well aware that most of the family loves her and probably some love her more than they do me," Slouching down to sit on the bed.

"Don't be like that Percy. We love you. Just she doesn't have anyone but us now. We don't want anything to happen to her." Fred shrugs, "She has been through a lot and we worry."

"Trust me, I know exactly how alone she feels. I am the one that comforts her when she breaks down. She tries to be strong for everyone else but there are still days it all gets to her." Standing up again, "Well, she and I have been more or less together since the end of the war, taking care of each other. We started out as friends because I knew that one of you would probably have my head for it but I couldn't help but fall in love with her. Being there when the other needed it, so you can worry a little less." Smiling and looking around at his brothers, "It's wonderful that you all know now. She is amazing. I hate having to hide how I felt about her. I don't know why she picked me but I couldn't be happier."

"Ohhh Percy's in love!" Fred and George chime together, smiling and making kissy faces at him.

"Shut up you two." Blushing a deep shade of crimson that is a common Weasley trait.

"Sorry Percy, I shouldn't have been like that," Charlie is apologizing, "I just don't get why she would hide it." Putting his arm around his brother's shoulders, "Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"What?"

"Don't ever let her leave the house quite like she did today, Mum would have had a fit had she seen her."

Rubbing his head, "Yeah about that," Shrugging his shoulders and blushing, "What can I say, my mind was somewhere else?"

"Do we want to know?" George is asking cautiously.

"Well, someone let me leave the house quite disheveled looking." Coming from the doorway, Hermione stands there, with her hands on her hips, trying to look mad.

"How long have you been there?" Both Charlie and Percy ask, both hoping she hadn't been there very long.

"Long enough to hear the twins declare Percy is in love," still glaring at them. "Are you both quite finished being dumb?"

"Um, well, Mia, I am sorry." Stuttered Percy, Charlie is looking down at the ground, not wanting to look Hermione in the face, he knows he was being stupid and she will have no problem putting him in his place. "Don't be mad at me, please."

Walking across the room, Hermione wraps her arms around Percy's waist, "I don't know why I bother pretending to be mad at you." Leaning her head on his chest, he is kissing her forehead, "I can't stay that way." Neither of them acknowledge the others in the room, just lost in each other.

"Ok, let's give them a couple of minutes alone," Bill is grabbing the twins by the arms as they still look a little unsure of the display of affection and pushing Charlie out in the process. "Just behave yourselves."

"You know what I love about this?" Percy asks as he pecks her on the lips, "Now I can actually take you out on a real date."

"Hmm, real date? What did you have in mind?"

"That is a surprise," Holding onto each other, content in the silence.

"Stop your snogging and get down here!" Ginny is yelling from the kitchen.

"My sister is…"

"Insufferable? Well, yep, but she is also my best friend and she loves the idea of us together. So let's get down there."

They are stopped by Molly, just as they are entering the room "Now you two, look up," Smiling and pointing at the mistletoe. "Come on, its tradition, each couple has to kiss under it."

Grabbing Hermione around the waist, pulling her close and dipping her backwards and kissing her fiercely only to have the family cheer and whistle at them. The joyous occasion to be interrupted by Ron and Luna coming home and not being aware of the new relationship, "Bloody hell, what is going on here?"

"Well little brother when two people like each other," Fred is smirking "Certain feelings can arise."

"Shut up Fred, I mean why is Percy kissing Hermione?" Glaring at the twins who are both laughing at his expense, "Well, is someone going to explain?"

"Well, Ron, Percy and I have been dating for about 6 months. We decided to tell everyone tonight or it came out tonight, however you want to look at it." Hermione is explaining, "We really enjoy each other's company…"

"Among other things," George is saying quietly to the other brothers who snigger and try not to look at the blushing couple.

"Shut up George," whipping her head around to glare at him, "As I was saying, we just didn't know how to tell everyone when it started."

"I think it is wonderful Mione," Luna says smiling at her, "Right Ron." Jabbing him in the side, "They should be happy together, right?"

"I guess."

"Thank you Luna, I appreciate that," Accepting a hug from her.

"I guess it isn't that bad, just a surprise to walk in and seeing your brother snog your best friend."

"Seeing your sister snog your best friend is any easier?" Hermione quips.

"Well I guess you have a point," slouching into the chair next to his mother.

"Ginny, I need a favor" Pulling his sister into the next room quietly. Percy is explaining he wants to take Hermione out for a real date, tomorrow night and they he wants her to take Hermione shopping to get a new dress. Handing her money, "Please make sure she gets whatever she wants and that she doesn't pay for it."

"Sure thing Percy." Tucking the money in her pocket, "Just one thing though…."

"You will skin me if I hurt her." Smirking at his sister, "The boys have already told me. Trust me, hurting her is the last thing on my mind."

Walking back out into the kitchen, everyone has settled into their normal chairs, "Now we have to do a little shifting, it won't do having Hermione sitting between Harry and Ron anymore, she needs to sit next to Percy. " Pointing at her children, biological and not. "You sit here and you lot more down and around. See now that's much better," as Hermione settles down on the bench next to Percy, he was straddling the bench and pulls her close so she is now sitting in between his legs. The conversation around them slowly starts back to normal. The boys talking about Quidditch, Percy talking with his parents.

"So, let's go out tomorrow morning for breakfast," Ginny is suggesting to Hermione, "We can meet at Diagon Alley around 9?"

"Sounds good, do I want to know what you and Percy were talking about?"

"It's all good, I am sure he will tell you when you go home." Looking at the clock, "Gods, it's already 10:30. Harry," getting her fiancée's attention, "You ready to head home, it's getting late?"

"Sounds good. We will see everyone soon enough, next week is New Year's." Getting up from the table, he is throwing a New Year's party at 12 Grimmauld Place. "Don't forget it will be a fancy event." Groaning coming from the whole table, "Sorry but I have to put on a good show for the Ministry, you know that." Hugging Molly and kissing Hermione on the head "Glad to see you happy, Mione, you deserve it and Percy, I am sure the others threaten you enough." Leaning into him, whispering only for him to hear, "Don't you dare wait too long, make her yours soon. I have never seen her so happy." Stepping back Harry can see the slow creep of a Weasley blush working its way up Percy's neck and face. Percy is staring at Harry with a slight smile on his face, "Gosh Percy, stop looking at me like that people will start to think I said something dirty to you." Making everyone but Percy at the table laugh, "Come on Gin, we need to get home."

"See you in the morning Hermione," Squeezing her shoulder as she goes by.

Whispering in her ear, "Let's go, I am ready to snuggle up to you in bed." Standing up and offering his hand to her, "We are also going to get going. Hermione is meeting Ginny tomorrow and I have some work I need to finish up on while she is out." After another 30 minutes of hugging and congratulatory murmurings, they are Flooing back to her flat. "Come here," pulling her as close as he can get her, "I love you so much, I hope you know that."

"Well you love me enough to take on your brothers, so that is saying something." Smiling coyly at him, "You know shoving someone who works with dragons may not be the smartest thing you have ever done. Though I know why you did it." Grinning at the sick look on his face, "You two weren't being very quiet as you argued. I heard most of the conversation. You know they care about us both," Kissing his cheek, "Come on, I am tired and I want to get some sleep, your sister is going to have a never ending stream of questions tomorrow." Pulling him down the hallway, "For once I can embarrass her with stories."

"What do you mean?" Entering the bedroom and pulling his shirt off and replacing his slacks with flannel sleep pants.

"Well she likes to tell me more information than I care to know about Harry, who is like my brother and now I can get back at her by telling her a few off my own." He is watching change into her sleep shirt and braids her hair into a single straight plait, smiling as it always is loose by the morning.

"Oh please don't, I want to be able to look at my sister." Pleading with his girlfriend "Plus you girls don't really talk about that stuff, do you?"

"Yes, we do." Groaning at a memory of one late night play by play Ginny had given her in school, "At least she has gotten better about leaving out certain pieces of information. I still hear quite a bit more than I really ever want to know." Sliding into bed next to Percy "But don't you worry. I will keep some of it to myself."

"Do you know how happy you made Mum tonight?" Holding her close to him "You made one of her dreams come true, a Weasley boy is finally dating Hermione Granger."

"I know, now she can stop with all of the hints about George and Charlie." Laughing, "She means well I know she does but really, George? Charlie?" Burying her nose in his chest, "I am very happy with you, happier than I have ever been I think."

"Tomorrow when you are out with Ginny, go shopping and get yourself a new dress. I am taking you out on a date. I have told Ginny what we are doing so you will want to take her advice when it comes to the outfit." Taking a deep breath and preparing for her to disagree, "And I know you are not going to like this but let her pay for it. I mean, let me pay for it, I gave her money to take you shopping."

"Fine."

"I just want to… wait, fine? You aren't going to argue with me?"

"Nope, going to let you pay for it, I figure why ruin Christmas when I know all you are trying to do is do something nice for me."

"Well, that was easier than I expected."

"Just don't get to use to it. I will be back to my normal disagreeable self later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to flyingberry for another wonderful review**.

**Also thank you to all of those who are now following me or this story. Please let me know what you think. I don't own anything, the story or the song mentioned, To Make You Feel My Love by Adele.**

Waking up to get ready to go shopping with Ginny, realizing she is already running late. Hermione is trying to slip out of bed as they have both slept in later than normal. Attempting to untangle herself from Percy's grasp, laughing to herself and not getting very far. "Perc? Wake up a little and let go, please?" Succeeding in only making him roll on his back; taking her with him, kissing him lightly on his lips, "Perc? You gotta let me go." Kissing him on his cheek, still not getting any response from him, a little louder, "Percy!"

"What?"

"Let go of me, please. I need to get up and get in the shower if I am going to meet Ginny. I am already running late." Struggling to get away from him, "I was having a hard time trying to wake you up and then all you did was pull me closer and roll over." Walking away from the bed and getting some clean clothes out of the wardrobe. "Normally I wouldn't care but this is Ginny, if I am not on time, she may just Floo over to investigate."

"She wouldn't," Percy is sitting propped up against his pillows, watching her, "You are beautiful in the morning. Do you know that?"

"Thank you" blushing at the compliment "And yes, she would." Disappearing into the bathroom, he is listening to the water start and the shower, deciding he might as well get out of bed, walking into the bathroom to wash his face. Listening to her sing, _when the rain, is blowing in your face. And the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love_. Thinking to himself, I wish I could make her realize just how much I love her. Leaving again to get dressed, he hears the water stop. Grabbing his wand, creeping to the door just close enough to cast a warming spell on her towel. She is wrapping it around her body, calling out "Thank you."

Walking out of the bedroom, smiling, entering the kitchen. Starting to brew some coffee for Hermione and tea for himself. "You were never a morning person Percy, being in love that good?" Spinning around, he sees his two oldest brothers at the table in the corner. Looking more alarmed at the two men than anything, "Well, the girls are going out this morning, we figured we would come get you and take you out. We have decided to make more of an effort to get to know you again."

"Is my coffee done yet, Percy?" Walking out of the hallway into the kitchen half-dressed having not heard the conversation going on. Her hair is pulled back into a braid and she has jeans and her trainers on, Percy no longer sees the scars, he only sees her. Outside of Harry and Ginny, he knows no one in the family know about them. The war was tough on her emotionally but also physically. Glamouring herself for everyone else, she has only recently gotten comfortable enough to let Percy see them on a regular basis.

"Don't turn around Mya," coming up behind her, "Bill and Charlie are here." Trying to hide her from their view, he wasn't quick enough. Hearing the chairs scrape across the floor as both boys jump up.

"What it that, Hermione?" walking toward her, Bill is stopped by Charlie.

"Don't Bill. Let her be."

"No, I want to know who did that."

"She doesn't need to tell you anything." Turning around, Percy is facing them, and pulling her flush to his back.

"Percy, I should, I don't want them to get the wrong idea. You tell me I shouldn't be ashamed of myself. If I can't tell Charlie and Bill how will I ever tell anyone?" Grabbing his arm, "Just let me at least go finish getting dressed," Kissing his cheek as she walks away. "Can you go see Gin and tell her I will be a little late? Maybe keep her occupied?" Neither Bill nor Charlie are looking at her as she is walking away from them.

Hearing the bedroom door close, Percy is whispering "You two better behave yourselves. Remember, she doesn't need to tell you anything. She… I just don't want her to be hurt. Keep that in mind." Heading to the living room, Flooing over to the house Ginny and Harry share. "Gin? Harry? Are you here?"

"Hello?" Coming from the direction of the living room, Harry is entering the kitchen, "Oh, hi Percy, what's up?"

"Hermione wanted to let Gin know, she is going to be late."

"Everything ok?

"Mostly, Bill and Charlie showed up unannounced this morning to her flat and she came out of the bedroom without the glamour on." Sighing, "Of course you know Bill; he wanted to know what was going on. She is going to tell them what happened. She said if I can't tell Bill and Charlie, how will I tell anyone? I told her she didn't need to explain to them but at the same time I have tried to tell her, no one would think less of her but…."

"It's Hermione. She doesn't want to disappoint anyone." Sighing Harry continues "So you know too? All of it?" Shaking his head, "She is too tough on herself. Always has been, she was petrified that anyone would find out and that they would be ashamed to be her friend."

"One night, shortly after we both admitted our feelings for each other. While we were eating dinner at my flat, she looks at me and asks if I think she is pretty. It was so unlike her, I just stared at her. Then she says sorry, forget I asked and gets up to leave." Smiling at Harry, "I was just floored she has no idea how beautiful she is. I grabbed her before she got to the Floo then kissed the living daylights out of her. Told her she was the most beautiful witch I have ever known and wondered everyday what she saw in me. Which succeeded in making her cry, not my intention at all, I then waited for her to calm down."

"Because trying to understand her when she is crying is pointless."

"Exactly, I just asked her what brought that on and why wouldn't I think she was pretty." Wiping his eyes at the thought of what she told him next, "That's when I got the whole story. Every gut wrenching detail, after she was done telling me, she removed the glamour. I had no idea what to do. So I just held her and told her how much I cared and that wasn't going anywhere. From that night on I told her I didn't want her to use glamour when it was just the two of us. I don't see them, I only see her. She is still a beautiful woman in my eyes." Sighing with a smile on his face, "I still don't know how I got so lucky."

Back at Hermione's flat

Hermione is walking back into the kitchen, where Bill and Charlie are sitting quietly, waiting her to come back. Both are looking at her, she has put the glamour back on, sitting down on the opposite side of the table with her cup of coffee. "So you know the three of us were caught by snatchers, right?" Bill nods his head yes, while Charlie looks confused and shakes his head no. "We were out in the forest prepping for the next horacrux when somehow Scabior and some of his followers found us. At first we tried to out run them but they were just too quick. When the caught us, I shot both Harry and Ron with a stinging curse to make them less recognizable before I could get myself they took my wand. When they took us to Malfoy Manor where Lucius recognized me immediately, I convinced them that I had run off from the boys. It was somewhat believable, not sure how they did it but the boys had changed their hair color, making them even more unrecognizable. They were somewhere else looking for information on Voldemort and that I had been living alone in the woods and that I didn't know who the others were. I couldn't believe that they fell for it. Bellatrix was evil incarnate, I was never happier when your mum killed her. She believed that she could break me, get me to tell her everything about the Order, about Harry and everything we had planned. I refused I wasn't going to tell her anything. I didn't care what she did to me, Harry and Ron and all of you meant too much to me. I wouldn't betray that." Drinking from her coffee cup, holding it between her hands, rolling it back and forth, "She told me if I wouldn't talk I would scream, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I was able to hold out for a while but between the Cruciatus Curse and her reminding me of what she thought of my blood status," pulling up her sleeve to show a red and jagged scar carved into her forearm stating MUDBLOOD. Answering the question that she saw in their eyes, "She used a cursed blade. When she had finished this, she needed a break, she left me lying on the floor while she did who knows what. She had placed a body bind curse on me so I wouldn't move while she was gone. She said it was fun to watch me squirm while she was torturing me but I wasn't going to move while she was gone." Breaking again to take a drink of coffee, wrinkling her nose at the cold drink, pushing the cup away from her, "She came back just in time to hear someone say how pretty I was and that it was a shame I was a mudblood. She flew into a rage that they should be ashamed for thinking such a thing. They needed to have pride in the pureblood status and not lower themselves to think such a thing about a nasty girl like me. About how she knew girls like me and they used their fake beauty to get whatever they wanted. Only the Dark Lord saw her for true beauty and that he never looked twice at a little whores like me. She was going to make sure not even a blood traitor like a Weasley or Longbottom would ever want me again." Removing the glamour from her face, she shows them a long scar starting in front her of her ear across her cheek that came down and it ran into her lip. Not looking at either of them, slowly standing up, she bares her stomach to show another word carved into her skin. WHORE at least four inches tall and stretches across the span of her stomach, from one side to the other. "Luckily when Dobby took us to Shell Cottage I was able to heal myself some and glamour it long enough to get into a room by myself to finish healing. Harry knew something was wrong and made me open the door for him to come in. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone as it wasn't his place to tell, his only request was that I needed to talk to someone about it. So I told Ginny, knowing I could trust her with anything. I made her promise not to tell anyone, plus with her healer training she could help me with my injuries as they aged and healed." Twisting her face into a scowl, sitting back down, "Little did I know that most of them would not heal properly and that I would always be reminded of her." Strumming her fingers on the table, "Since Percy and I had started seeing each other, I knew I should tell him but I didn't know how to. One day at work I had overheard a couple of witches talking about how glamour charms were great but not to be used if you were, um.. How to say this… well, I mean.. " Her face flushing, "Bloody hell, they said if you were going to have sex that they can fade because of the heighten emotional state you are in." Laughing out loud at the look on both Charlie and Bill's faces, "Without too many details, I knew we were getting there and so I needed to tell him. That night we were at his place having dinner and I told him. He made me promise that when we were alone in one of our flats that I wouldn't glamour myself. He told me I was the most beautiful woman he knew and he wasn't going anywhere. "Smiling at the memory of how he looked at her even after she showed him. "He has been really good to me. Even with my nightmares he hasn't run away, I am lucky to have him. So now you two know the story."

"Wow." Having taken in all she has said, Charlie is amazed. "I knew you were one tough cookie but that takes it up a notch. You fought in the battle after all of that? You had to be miserable."

"Yep, I will be the first to admit not the brightest thing I have ever done but I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and watch as everyone else kicked Deatheater arse. I deserved to be there. Plus I knew Ron and Harry would need me." Shrugging her shoulders, "I figured if I was going to die, I was going to go out fighting." Looking again at the two boys sitting at her kitchen table, "Now you know, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone. Harry, Ginny, Percy, you two are the only ones I have told. Don't think Ron or Luna know, if they do, they haven't ever said anything. Merlin knows what you Mum would do if she found out."

"Your secret is safe with us." Walking around the table, Bill picks her up in a big hug. "I am sorry, for making you feel like you had to tell us and that you went through that. You know no matter what the Weasley's will always love you. Even if you weren't dating our nerd of a brother. I think you are beautiful."

"I am just hoping now Molly will stop with her hints about how each of you would be good for me." Smirking at Charlie, "She kept on last week about how much of a gentleman you were. Now she can start on you directly about finding a good woman."

"Great I was wondering why she was leaving me alone, it is because she was working the other side of it trying to set you up with each of us." Laughing at her "But just think only 6 months until she can start on you about getting married."

"Get out of here. I have to meet your sister. I am already late." Getting up and pushing them both towards the Floo. "Where should I tell Percy to meet you?"

"Three Broomsticks, love" Getting a kiss from Bill on the head.

"We will send him home in one piece," Being picked up and spun around by Charlie.

"He better be, he is taking me on a proper date tonight." Yelling at them as they leave.

Flooing to Harry and Ginny's place, she can hear them talking in the living room. "Sorry about the hold up. You ready Ginny?"

"Been ready for ages, just waiting on you." Grabbing her by the hand and walk towards the Floo.

"Hold on," walking over to Percy kissing him on his cheek, "Percy, go and meet your brothers at the Three Broomsticks have a few drinks with them. Your work will still be there later. They want to see you, told them to behave and that you needed to be in one piece for our date tonight. I am sure you would be welcomed too Harry. See you later?"

"I will be there to get you at 7 for our date."

"Come on, Hermione, I am starving and we have shopping to do." Pulling on her arm again, Ginny is dragging her to the Floo. Stepping out into the Leaky Cauldron, looking for an empty table. Finding a booth, they girls sit together and relax. "So are you going to give me some details as to how you and my brother got together?"

"Diving right in?" laughing at Ginny's persistence.

"Well I have let you have your secret for some time now." Smiling at the waitress who came by to get their orders, they both order the special and coffee. "Bookworm and bookworm, I can see it. Please tell me you are at least sleeping together."

"Ginny! Well, at first it was, I just wanted to make sure he was ok. I mean, things were still touchy between him and the others. I was afraid that he would drift away. When he actually agreed to go with me for tea, I was surprised. Before the war, even I thought he was boring and pompous, after the war, something in him changed. He wanted to be involved with the family again but was not sure how to go about it. He asked me about all of you, he said since I had been included in the family since I was eleven, he wanted to know what he missed. He realized that what he did wasn't right and wanted to make up for it. He had loosened up, the first night I went over and he made me dinner and I had never laughed so much in my life. It was like having dinner with one of the twins but had a pinch of Bill in there for the serious moments."

"Wow. You got it bad. You are so in love with him."

"Yeah, I am," smiling at her best friend, "And not afraid to admit it." Leaning back as the waitress placed the breakfast special in front of them. The special is coffee, fruit, eggs and toast, "Tuck in."

"So afterwards, we are going to find you a dress. Did he tell you anything?"

"No, just that he gave you money to buy my clothes." Looking down at the fruit on her plate, "I didn't argue, I told him, I would let him."

"He wants you to feel special Hermione you deserve to have some happiness in your life."

"I know, I am working on it." Eating some more egg, "What do you have in mind? I will give you free reign, to a point. You know what I really don't like about myself but I will try and get outside my comfort zone."

Clapping her hands, "You aren't going to regret this. You are going to have a great time, as long as you relax."

"I can't wait to see what he has planned. He always knows exactly what to do." Smiling lazily, "You should have seen what he did to his flat after we had been dating for a month. A picnic in the living room, cushions everywhere, charmed the ceiling to look like the night sky. He fed me chocolate covered strawberries."

Flashback in Hermione POV

"Lean back, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." Whispering in my ear, "Don't worry you will like it."

Relaxing as I lean back against the large fluffy cushions, my heart is pounding and I can feel my breath quickening. I lick my lips out of nervousness, "Come on Percy, you know I hate waiting."

"Ok, I think I can let you have it" I feel something cold on my lips, instinctively I take a deep breath and smell chocolate. "Hmmm, chocolate" trusting him, I open my mouth and wrap my lips around the chocolate that he is offering me. Biting through the crisp chocolate coating and feel a rush of moist sweetness entering my mouth, chocolate covered strawberry, "My favorite, chocolate covered strawberries. I love them," Opening my eyes to look at him, "You are wonderful."

"So are you, I can't believe how lucky I am." Taking a strawberry and offering it to him, leaning in, as he starts to take a bite, I pull it away and take a bite myself. Smiling at him, I wiggle my eyebrows at him. That is all the provocation he needs, dipping his head to mine, tenderly kissing my lips. Opening his mouth, swirling his tongue around mine, I feel like I have thousands of butterflies in my stomach. Taking his hand and cradling my head with his fingers, he is rubbing the back of my head with his fingertips, moving my head slightly to give him better access to my mouth. Humming at the sensation he smiles at me, "You are a devious witch, you know that? I can't help but want to kiss you all over when you do that." Kissing down my neck, across my collarbone, sucking slightly making me moan at the feeling, "That is what I like hearing." Kissing back up my neck, he takes my earlobe between his teeth, nipping and pulling at it. God it feels good when he does that, I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close to me. He is hovering over me, lying on his side, running his hand up and down my side, lingering at my hip as he kisses me, deepening it as I grasp the front of his shirt. Pulling him down on top of me; pulling up the hem of his t-shirt just enough to get my hands on the skin on his lower back, stroking and scratching as we are kissing each other with more passion than I have ever felt. Spreading my legs so he is settling between them, wrapping one leg around the back of his, one of his hands is next to my shoulder, trying to help keep some of his weight off of me, the other is gripping my hip. His fingers dance around my waist. Pulling back from the kiss and rolling over to his back, he pulls me with him, "I am sorry but can we slow down? I want to hold you all night long. I just want to enjoy the night without any pressure. It's not that I don't want to."

"Percy, stop." Putting my hand up to his lips to shush him, "I understand what you mean." Snuggling closer to his chest, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you are you, now there are still more strawberries." Leaning up to look down at him, "I love chocolate covered strawberries and I hate to see them go to waste." Kissing him, "Plus, I think I could share a few with you."

End of flashback

"And you slept with him?"

"No, we didn't. You have a one track mind, you know that right?" Looking at the plates in front of them, "Are you done yet? We have shopping to do." Putting some money down to cover the food, "How often do I give you free reign on clothing me?"

"Good point, let's go." Shoving the last piece of toast in her mouth and pulling Hermione by the hand and down the street.

Over at the Three Broomsticks

Stepping into the pub, looking around for his brothers, a grouping of red heads is not hard to miss. Especially when there are more than two of them, groaning to himself, "It's not going to be that bad Percy, just go with the flow."

"Easy to say, they have accepted you and Ginny. I am still under inspection, to see if I am worthy of her." Sighing and nodding at the group sitting in the corner. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Look at who finally decided to grace us, Lover Boys." Charlie is calling out as he sees Harry and Percy walking over to the table.

"Don't say it like that. People are going to get the wrong idea." Harry is saying as he is smacking him in the back. Pulling up a chair, "So what's the occasion? All of you are here, that only happens for holidays and dinners at the Burrow."

"I decided that we needed to start acting like brothers, even if it means getting together on a Saturday morning." Drinking from the beer mug he had in front of him, Bill is smiling. "We all have changed a lot in the last year and we all need a chance to recognize those changes."

"Bill and I talked about how we need to be honest with each other. The fact that we were all so caught off guard that Hermione and Percy were dating proves that we aren't that close."

"Hey, I explained last night about that."

"We know Percy but if you had known that we all care about Hermione and that we just wanted her to be happy then she might have known you guys didn't need to hide." Shrugging his shoulders and drinking Charlie is looking around at the others, who are all shaking their heads. "We also care about you Perc, we all just don't show it very well."

"Why do I think I am going to get really uncomfortable in a minute?" Percy is asking as he is shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "You know I hate being the center of attention."

"That is why big brother, we are here to annoy you." The twins announce in unison before leaping on him, "And to make sure plenty of people stare." Cackling, poking and prodding Percy, trying to get him to react, suddenly he is laughing out loud so freely the others are shocked by it. He is still very reserved around his brothers, since the war he tried not to step on any toes, push any buttons and generally stayed out of everyone's way.

"Fine but if you are going to annoy me, you could at least get me a beer."

"I never! Drinking before noon? What has happened to you Percy? I never thought that dating Hermione would have this effect on someone." Getting up to head to the bar George is laughing, "Anyone else want anything?" Waving his hand, "Ah forget it, I am just going to get a round for us all."

"So where are you taking her tonight?" Fred is asking, leaning across Ron to see Percy.

"Dinner and then to the theater. She loves the theater." Taking the beer George handed him, taking a drink, "I haven't been able to take her on a proper date, so I want to make it memorable." Leaning back in his chair and looking around at the table at all of his brothers.

Charlie is watching his brother, smiling and decides to have a little fun with him, "So Percy, I have to ask, does she walk around the house half-dressed all the time?" Ron is coughing and sputtering in his beer, Bill is grinning and the twins look at each other then back at Percy. "Yeah Percy, does she?"

"Today was over dressed for her, why do you think I close my Floo?" smiling a half crooked smile at his older brother, this time it is Charlie's turn to choke on his drink. The others are laughing at his reaction.

"Merlin Percy, I didn't really think you would answer." Joining into the laughter with his brothers.

"Well, don't ask if you don't want to know." Harry is smiling at Percy, "Sometimes Hermione has no shame, once she gets comfortable around you. All is fair. She is by best mate and after being on the run she was way too comfortable with me." Shaking his head as he takes a drink, "I don't care who you are, it is difficult to carry on a conversation with someone only wearing a towel."

"She never did anything like that at the Burrow." Fred is feigning hurt, "I mean, I thought we were friends."

"Part of that is you Mum constantly trying to set her up with any of you. That made her a little awkward at times around each of you." Percy is answering with a shrug.

"Ah really, Mum was trying to set her up with us?"

Smiling Percy replies, "She was always telling Hermione about each of your good attributes, all she could do was laugh. Knowing each of you like she did, she said she loves each of you in your own ways but not like that."

"Guess you are lucky Percy, if you had gotten to know her better before the war. You might be in the same boat as all of us."

"Trust me Ron, I think that every day. At first I wished I had known her better as you were growing up but now I am glad I didn't. I couldn't imagine my day without her there."

"You know, we just turned into our sister! We are not going to sit here and talk about mushy shite!" Laughing at his brothers, Charlie knocks back the rest of his beer. "We are going to talk about anything else." Every single person at the able looked at each other and then started laughing along with him. Quidditch, work, family and everything else flowed easily between the Weasley boys and Harry. It is the start to the family healing.

Back with Ginny and Hermione, they are entering a new specialty shop that Madam Malkin has opened, Witch's Wonder, a dress and specialty undergarment store. "So Mione, if you had to pick a color, other than black to wear, what would it be?"

"Hmmm, red, dark red. Why?"

"Just wondering, now get in the dressing room, I know the prefect dress." Shoving Hermione towards the dressing room on the end and walking towards a rack of dresses. Walking into the dressing room and pulling the door closed. Knowing she is most likely in for a long morning, she kicks off her trainers and pulls her shirt and jeans off. Standing in the bright light of the dressing room, completely surrounded by mirrors. Inspecting herself, looking around behind herself at her bum, turning to look at herself directly on, she has a tiny waist and an ample chest. Perfectly shaped according to Percy, he loves her body. Telling her as he kisses every inch of it, giggling at her thoughts, "Ginny are you ever coming back?" Just then a couple of things come flying over door at her. Looking at the items before her, she blushes. "Ginny we are here for a dress not underwear."

"Yes but with that dress I think you need something special under it. Kind of like a present for later." Groaning, "I can't believe I am dressing you up just so my brother can undress you."

"Then don't think about it. Really you can ask me the questions you do but this makes you uncomfortable? You are a puzzle some days Ginny."

"Just get dressed and come out. I want to see you in it."

"Well, I actually agree with you Ginny, I love this dress and I have to admit the knickers help." Smiling as she is exiting the fitting room. She looks in the mirror and the younger witch comes to stand next to her. The dress is black lace, with a champagne colored sheath only to the mid-thigh and snug. The neckline is high in the front and for the back, there isn't much to speak of.

"I told you I had the perfect dress for you. So do you have shoes to go with it?"

"Yes I do. They are perfect, they will show my legs off just right." Thinking to herself and turning around to look in the mirror again. "So Miss Gin, is this acceptable for the date tonight?"

"Perfect, that is if you even make it out of the house." Hermione is giggling as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Ok, get changed and I will pay for the dress and the knickers, you need them." Smirking at Hermione as she walks away. Once the dress has been paid for it is still relatively early. Wanting to spend some more time together, Ginny suggests Hermione appariate the clothes back to her flat and then they can head to Hogsmeade to make a stop at Honeyduke's. On their way out of the sweet shop, they see the boys leaving the Three Broomsticks, all laughing and pushing each other. Each of them walking a different direction, except he twins, they are heading up the street towards Ginny and Hermione. They see the girls and wave.

"Hey you two, how was shopping?"

"Good, how was brother bonding time?"

"Great, we found out that Hermione likes to walk around the flat naked!" Laughing at the look on her face. "What? Charlie was making fun of Percy about you walking around the flat half naked this morning and all he said was why do you think I close my Floo."

"Ohhh, he is in trouble." Glaring at the twins, "He isn't going to be seeing that anytime soon."

"Don't get mad at him, Harry said you like to talk to him while wearing only a towel. Why didn't we ever get that treatment?"

"I talk to her when she is in the shower, so I guess I have one up on both of them." Giggling Ginny puts her two bits in.

"Really? Why is everyone so concerned with my state of undress and where and what I do."

"Because you are the only girl who ever lived at the Burrow we are not related too, so therefore we have to pick on you about it. It would be creepy if we talked about Ginny naked." Shuddering at the thought.

"You are lucky I like you two. I am in too good of a mood to stay angry."

Cocking his eyebrow, George is questioning "Too good of a mood? Not even going to yell a little?"

Shaking her head at him "Nope, got a pretty new dress, someone tells me I have a great date lined up for me and I get to spend the day with my best friend. I think I am in too good of a mood to yell."

"That's a first Granger, never figured you wouldn't take the chance to yell at us. Percy is pretty excited about your date tonight." Putting his arm around his sister and friend, Fred is explaining how the day went with the boys. "We are really happy for you Mione." Kissing her on the head and chuckling "Even if it means losing you to Percy."

"Losing me? You act like I will never be the same."

"Who's knows, you might not be, dating a Weasley can be dangerous business. "

"Now if you boys excuse us, we are going to go have a butterbeer since the Three Broomsticks is now safe to enter." Grabbing Hermione by the hand and walking away from the twins. "We can have one drink and then you head home to get ready for your date, I can come over after you have showered and such to help with your hair."

"Thanks Ginny."

"What are girlfriends for?" wrapping her arm around the older girl's waist. Entering the pub and looking around to see if they recognize anyone, "Let's sit in the corner booth."

"Ah, all of the Weasley's in one day never thought that would happen." Madame Rosmerta is smiling at the two young women. "Two Butterbeers? Any food today?"

"Just the drinks, no food right now Madame. Thank you, were the boys behaving while here?"

"Mostly Hermione, mostly, so what is this I hear that the most unassuming Weasley has stolen your heart?" Blushing at the older woman's statement, "Don't worry sweetie, I gave him the same treatment, I just never figured you and he would be a couple. I had you pegged for the one of the two older boys, Bill or Charlie. Sometimes I am right, others I miss the mark completely. Be right back with your drinks."

"It amazes me how many people have thought I would date one of your brothers. You know?"

"Mum said she knew as soon as she met you that you were going to be a part of the family someday."

"Well, that might be a long way off. Percy and I aren't even living together."

"You have thought about it?"

"Of course, we spend several nights a week at each other's place, he has a drawer full of things at mine and I have some at his."

"So why aren't you living together?"

"Don't know." Thanking Madame Rosmerta for her drink and taking a long gulp. "I guess maybe he and I should talk about it since everyone knows about us now. I just don't want Molly to be disappointed with us, since she normally doesn't like people living together before getting married."

"Right now, you couldn't do anything to upset her; she is over the moon about this." Shaking her head at Hermione, "Mum told me once she was so afraid that Percy would drift away again after the Battle, that he would get back in his old ways of working nonstop. But looking back on it all, since you two have been together, he hasn't missed a single family dinner or holiday. You brought her son back to the family and he is keeping you there as well. I say again, there is no way you could disappoint her." Leaning back and chatting away over the next several hours, Ginny and Hermione are reminded about the need to make time for friends. Sure they see each other at dinners at the Burrow but this is different. Paying for the drinks they have had and exiting, they make their way to an apparition point, "I will be over around 6 to help you finish getting ready. Go home take a bath and relax." Looking at her friend as she leaves to go home to Harry, Hermione apparates to her flat, heading towards the bathroom, she passes the kitchen table, noticing a note.

_Mya,_

_I can't want to take you out tonight; I have looked forward to being able to show the world that you are mine. You are a beautiful woman and I am lucky to have you in my life. I love you and want to make sure you have a wonderful time tonight. So please relax this afternoon, take a long bath (like I know you love), enjoy a few chapters of a book and look in the fridge for a treat. _

_With all my heart,_

_Percy_

Walking to the fridge, opening the door, she sees a plate with three large chocolate covered strawberries and another note. _Remember that night we fed each other._ Smiling at the thought, taking the plate with her into the bathroom, where she draws a hot bath, pouring in her favorite lavender scented bubble bath. Settling in with her book and strawberries, she has a content feeling.

**Next Chapter, the date. Hope you enjoyed the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you flyingberry I just hope I am not making him too good… not that there could be such a thing.**

** .96780 thank you. I like the cuteness factor**

**Moonbeam and Sarcastic Black-RoseThank you!**

**Shaqueena – Thank you! Glad to hear that I even with the errors I have fans. I will definitely try and get more of those errors.**

**Also thank you all that have started following my stories that I have going on right now. It means a lot, now I just need to stop reading other stores because I get more and more ideas for new stories. I hope you keep enjoying what I am writing. **

After a relaxing bath, Hermione is walking around her flat in her robe waiting to get dressed. Ginny should be showing up any minute to help with her hair. Taking her coffee into her bedroom, slowly pulling her dress out of the protective covering from the shop, looking at the knickers that Ginny talked her into, not that she wears granny panties as the girls from school said but she does wear a little more than the little bit of lace she is holding in her hands. Slipping them on and smiling as she instantly feeling sexier. Shaking her head, Percy will have a heart attack at the dress alone it is outside of her normal formal wear that she still can't believe she bought it. Digging in the back of the closet looking for the shoes that she knows she has, a completely spur of the moment purchase that she has yet to wear anywhere but around the house. Thinking back to the day she and Harry were out having one of their friend dates, she saw them in the window and thought they were the most beautiful shoes ever. Harry told her that she was crazy to buy them because she would never actually where them anywhere. Her response was "Every girl needs a pair of red high heels." Being friends with Ron and Harry she never was a girlie girl in school, always practical and sensible she never worried about what she wore or how she looked but tonight was different. Putting her shoes on so that she can practice walking around in them a little, forgetting exactly how high they were, a little platform in the front with an 4 inch heel, she will still be considerably shorter than Percy but as she said at the shop they do make her legs and butt look great.

"Whoa, when you said you had great shoes for the outfit, I never imagined those, where did you get them?" Ginny is asking her as she is walking into the bedroom.

"Would you believe me if I said I bought them when Harry and I were out one time?"

"No." Laughing and shaking her head, "But you get Harry to do things that I can't even get him to do."

"What can I say, we love each other, like brother and sister but you throw the loyalty of best friends in there and that's what you get. Plus he shouldn't be able to say no to someone to save his bum more than a few times," Smiling at the young woman the mirror as she watches her twist and pin her thick curly hair into place. "You know I wouldn't trade you for the world Gin, you mean as much to me as he does, you know that right?"

"I know, that is why I love the fact that you have found some happiness with my brother." Leaning down to put her arms around Hermione, "The only thing that would make me happier is if you were to become my sister in law, I know that is a long time off for you and you are basically family. I just want the best for you."

"I can see that happening someday but please don't try and rush it for me," patting Ginny on the arms and squeezing her the best way she can, "Now just keep working on the mess I call my hair." Putting the finishing touches on her hair, the front is pulled back in twists and held in place by silver clips. She has done wonders, the curls are tamed and full, the back cascades past her shoulders and will cover some of nakedness of her back in her dress.

"I left it down in the back so you would feel more comfortable in your dress. I know that now that you have had time to think about it. You are second guessing yourself in letting me pick it out for you."

"I swear you know me too well sometimes." Looking in the mirror, "Now are you going to help me with my make-up as well?"

"If you let me, of course I will. Turn towards me and relax," winking at her, "I promise this won't hurt at all." Laughing and chatting while Ginny finished up her make-up and packed up the odds and ends from the table before them. "Go get dressed. I want to see you all done up."

Turning back to her bed, shedding her robe, as Ginny has seen her in many forms of undress as it is why today should be any different. Kicking her shoes off, so she can pull the dress up rather than over her head. After getting the dress pulled up to her shoulders, she shimmys the skirt down to position it, bending over to pick up her shoes, "I would suggest not doing that anywhere but in the house, otherwise everyone will see your bum, Hermione." Straightening up, forgetting how short the dress was, turning to see the witch smiling wickedly behind her, "But by all means tonight when you get home, please do that and shock Percy." Shaking her and sitting down on the bed to put her shoes on.

"So how do I look?" Standing up and turning a small circle, "Presentable for the date tonight?"

"You look extraordinary Hermione; he is not going to know what to do with you. You should wear that to New Years, give everyone a little shock."

"Maybe, we will see," walking with Ginny to the kitchen, looking at the clock on the wall, "Oi Ginny you got to get going, he will be here soon." Pushing her towards the Floo, "Thanks again Gin."

"Anything for you Mione," hugging her and fluffing one last curl before leaving. "Have a great time tonight."

No sooner than the Floo quieted from Ginny leaving there is a knock at her door, looking back at the clock. 7 on the dot, pulling the door open to see Percy standing there in a tuxedo rather than dress robes. "Hi," Hermione is looking down a little.

"You are gorgeous Hermione," looking at Hermione with a bit of shock. "I have never seen you quite so ravishing." Taking in her bare legs, her dress is several inches shorter than she normally wears, looking down at the red shoes she has on, "Nice shoes, and my favorite color." Pulling her into an embrace, kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her, his fingers coming into contact with the open back of her dress, "Turn around, let me see this dress," spinning her slowly to look her over "That is some dress, I don't know if I want anyone else to see you in this."

"Percy, I love you," kissing him soundly on the lips, "You promised me a real date. Now let's get going," whispering in his ear, "the sooner we leave and have our date, the sooner you can bring me home and get me out of this dress."

"You wicked, wicked woman," sighing and smiling, "But you are right, I promised you a date. Get your cloak and I will appariate us to the restaurant." Hermione is turning to go get her cloak, watching her walk away, he can't help but smile. Watching her hips sway as she walks in those wonderful shoes. Returning, she runs her arm through his, "Ready Mia?" Feeling that pull from her bellybutton, they land in a small park near a small restaurant, "Ready for everyone to watch you like the beautiful woman you are?"

"Where are we?"

"A small town outside London, this is one of the best Italian restaurants that I have found." Taking her by arm and leading her inside, speaking with the host, "Reservations for Weasley."

"Yes, sir, this way," the host leading them through the restaurant to a small table in the corner, "Is this good?"

"Wonderful, thank you," turning to Hermione, "Let me take your cloak," pulling the chair out for her. As she is settling into the chair, he pushes her and it closer to the table.

"Thank you Percy."

"No thank you, I am so happy, you couldn't make me any happier than I am right now."

"Good evening," the waiter is approaching to deliver a bottle of wine Percy ordered, "I have brought the bottle of wine that you requested." Pouring a glass each, he bows and is backing away from the table.

"I hope you don't mind but I have already ordered our meal, I wanted to make this night special. Nothing to worry or thinking about, I ordered you lasagna and dessert but that will be a surprise."

"That's fine, I love lasagna," taking his hand in hers, "As long as dessert is chocolate, how can I complain?" They talked and laughed as dinner progressed, they ate and flirted. He held her hand over the table. The night was wonderful, talking about everything. Percy told her all night long how wonderful she was and how he couldn't be happier. Finally time for dessert, the waiter brought over the biggest piece of chocolate cake, with raspberry filing and chocolate frosting, "So do I have to share this with you?" Smirking as she cut a piece off and put it up to her mouth before turning the fork towards him, "You get the first bite."

Taking the piece off the fork, it was the best cake he has ever had, leaning forward to kiss her, "Thank you for that. Hmm, I am not sure what is sweeter, the cake or you." Kissing her again, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and humming.

"Well, I think that could be debated." Kissing him, "But you are probably bias."

"Your turn," taking the fork from her, taking a piece of the cake and feeding it to her. "Good isn't it?" Watching her lips wrap around the fork, humming and slowly sliding the cake off the fork then her tongue licked out just enough to lick her lip, "Merlin woman, only you could make eating cake so sexy."

"I can't help it, you make me feel this way." Smirking at him as he takes a drink of his wine, "Plus you didn't buy me just a dress." Wiggling her eyebrows at him, "Wait until you see the knickers you bought me." Shocked by what she said, he starts to cough on the wine he was drinking. Rubbing his back to help with the coughing fit he was having.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Laughing Percy wipes his mouth, offering her another bite of cake.

"No but you have to admit that was good." Winking at him, "So what else do you have planned tonight?"

"When we finish here, I have tickets to go see a play in London," taking her hand in his kissing her knuckles, "I don't want to rush you but we should get going soon."

"Ok, just a couple more bites of this, it is awesome." Once they have finished the cake and Percy has paid for the meal, offering his hand, pulling her close to kiss her one more time. Wrapping her cloak around her shoulders, "You could make this very easy to get used to Perc, I mean, I love being out with you."

"Well, we must make a handsome couple; people have been staring all night at us. Or at least you," watching her blush makes him laugh, "Pet, you are beautiful, you need to realize that."

"Let's get going, what are we going to see?"

"Ah, that's another surprise." Walking to the apparition point that they arrived at, asking her as he wraps his arms around her, "Are you ready?" Nodding her head, feeling the pull and landing more or less gracefully she can hear the sounds of London but they are in a slightly dark and small alleyway, "There are a few apparition points, they aren't widely known since most of the magical world could care less about Muggle London. I just figured this would be the easiest way to get here." Walking from the alleyway, towards the lights and noise, "Here we are."

"Beauty and the Beast? This is wonderful I have always wanted to see it. It is one of my favorite stories," throwing her arms around his neck, pecking his lips and cheeks with small kisses.

"I try to pay attention to the things you love. Let's get inside where it is warmer." Taking her hand and escorting her in, handing off their cloaks to the clerk and taking a ticket for them to be able to pick them up at the end of the play. "This way pet, we are over here," escorting her to the stairs and into a semi private booth with a small loveseat for them to be able to sit side by side in.

"How did you get tickets for this? You shouldn't spoil me like this." Shaking her head, "It is too much, we could have sat anywhere and I would have been happy."

"Don't you worry; I had a few favors from work that I was able to use to get these seats. Not to mention, I told you, I wanted tonight to be special. Come let's sit." Sitting down in the loveseat and pulling her close to him, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "I hope you are having a great time tonight."

"I am," leaning into him, "thank you for the wonderful evening." Standing, "I will be right back; I need to find the restroom."

Watching her walk away, he still can't believe it, why in the world does the girl who can have anyone she wants, want him. There are hordes of wizards that would give anything to have her by their sides. Deciding to stretch his legs and get a drink before the show starts, he exits the box and heads back down stairs. Walking towards the bar, he orders himself and Hermione a drink, while waiting for the drinks, he sees her exit the restroom and head for the stair way to their box for the show. While his back is turned, she is stopped by a man, trying to chat her up. Turning back around, he sees this man taking her arm and trying to pull her to another bar area, protesting she is looking around for someone to help her but she is trying not to make a scene. Coming up next her and putting his hand on top of the other man's hand "Sir, I would kindly appreciate it if you would remove your hands from her."

"Who do you think you are? The lady is going to have a drink with me."

"This lady is my girlfriend and I would appreciate it, if you removed your hand." Taking Hermione's arm, "Come pet, let's go."

"Pet?" Snickering the man tightened his grasp on Hermione, "She's not your girlfriend, you are just trying to be a hero, hoping you can get her to entertain you for the rest of the evening."

"Hello Mr. Weasley is this gentleman giving you any problems?" No one saw the older woman approaching them, "Oh, hello Ms. Granger, fancy seeing you here."

"No Professor McGonagall, we are just leaving to go back to our seats," again removing the man's hand from Hermione's arm and placing his arm around her waist pulling her close. The man finally getting the idea because of the cold stare the older woman was giving him is walking off. Turning to face their former professor, "I never knew you enjoyed Muggle Theater Professor."

"I always have, just haven't had the time for it lately, are you here with anyone else?" quirking her eyebrow in such a way that both former students are blushing.

"No mam, just us, we have been seeing each other for a little while and I wanted to take Hermione out for a nice evening." Placing a soft kiss on her temple, "We haven't been completely open to everyone about dating and we finally told the family yesterday."

"Very good, you make a fine pair. Now if you excuse me," Nodding her head at the couple, "I think I will take my seat. Oh one other thing, this theater is magic friendly, there is a Floo that can be accessed, you can't enter by it but you can leave for home. It is just through there," pointing at a small doorway, that is curtained. " Both of them are watching as she walks away, she is slight woman but she parts a crowd just on the way see carries herself.

"Thank you Professor, have a nice evening," He called before turning his attention back to Hermione, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Taking her arm and looking it over, "I am sorry, I should have escorted you."

"Percy, I am fine, don't worry. You know I can handle myself." She is patting his hand that is resting on her arm, "Come let's go back upstairs to our seats." Taking her drink from his hand, "Thank you, I could use this after all that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I am fine, he is gone and now I can just enjoy the show and you." Settling into the couch with his arm around her, "Wait, I want to sit like we do at home. I mean we have the room and no one will see us." Standing up and making him scoot over just enough for her to lean against the arm and settle her legs into his lap, "Much better are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I am" putting one arm on the back of the couch and the other hand resting on her knee, "I never expected to see anyone we knew here tonight and Professor McGonagall at that." Shaking his head, "I mean, I don't care who sees us and it was perfectly timed when she did come up." Before Hermione could answer, the lights dimmed and the curtain parted. They both sat there in awe watching the singing and dancing across the stage. Percy was watching Hermione as much as he was watching the stage; her eyes would dance and sparkle, leaning closer towards the stage, mesmerized like a child. Occasionally a small smile would creep up on her face as the leading lady sang of the love of her books and the slight bit of a frown when the lead characters argue. He is more entertained by her face and fidgeting than anything. Leaning over and kissing her neck while she is distracted, "You are gorgeous when you are so intense. Much like when you are reading."

Turning her head towards him with a twinkle in her eye "Don't distract me."

Leaning back he starts drawing tiny circles on the inside of her knee. Lightly and slowly making the circles bigger until he is tracing the underside of her knee with the tip of his finger. She is trying to maintain her composure but knowing what he is doing to her, he is smirking at her when she glares at him. "Don't do that."

"Ok," placing his hand on her shin, his long fingers wrapping around to the back of her calf, slowly he starts drifting his fingertip up and down her calf, slowly tickling her. Tracing down to her ankle, rubbing his fingertip around her ankle bone, slow deliberate circles, back up her calf all the way to her knee. Placing his hand flat against her knee sliding it slowly down her leg then back up over her knee slightly above her knee, resting his hand lightly on her thigh.

"One more inch mister and you will be in trouble," glaring at him, "the show is almost over and I want to see it."

"But Mia I just want your attention and I can't wait." Smirking at her, "I love watching you trying not to react to me."

"You are incorrigible, please, stop" her eyes begging him, smiling sweetly at him "we have all night to drive each crazy, just let me finish watching this." Turning her eyes back to the stage, removing her legs from his lap and leaning forward slightly. Which was a mistake opening the nakedness of her back to him, dropping his arm from the couch to place an open palm on the pale skin of her lower back. Leaving his hand open against her skin, he starts flexing his fingers back and forth, in and out, just enough to let her know where he was. Just as he was starting to drive her out of her mind, the show ended and the bows were taken and people started filing out of the theater. Whispering to him brushing her lips over the shell of his ear, "You sir, are such a tease. Are you ready to go home?"

"My place or yours?" Leading her back down the stairs to the curtain that McGonagall had pointed out, seeing her enter it just steps ahead of them.

"Let's go to mine tonight?" Taking a pinch of Floo powder from the container next to the Floo saying her address, stepping out into her living room and pulling him close to her "So Perc, what are you thinking about?" Without saying anything, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning in and kissing him. His ministrations at the theater had about driven her spare, she loved it when he stroked her legs and he knew that. Running her tongue across his bottom lip, opening his mouth to moan in approval, granting her the entrance that she sought. Running her hands up his chest, pushing his coat off of him onto the floor, pulling an end of his bow tie, feeling it unravel. Kissing his neck while working on the buttons of his shirt all the while he is running his fingertips against the edge of her dress along her back dipping his fingers just under the edge. He is pulling her hair to one side opening up her neck for attention, mewling at the sensation she is relinquishing her grip on his shirt, she drops her hands down his back grabbing his arse and pulling him close to her.

"Hmmm, that's how you are going to play this," rocking his hips against her stomach, she can feel his arousal against her, smiling as she is kissing him. Walking over and falling down on the couch, pulling her in between his legs, running his hands up the backs of her thighs stopping just below her bum. Running a finger along the slight upward curve of her cheek, "Gods Hermione, you are a sexy witch."

Leaning over to kiss him, "Am I?" finishing the work she started on his buttons, pushing his shirt off one shoulder as she kissed it then off the other shoulder. Standing up, leaving him on the couch in just his dress pants. Stopping long enough to pull her dress off one shoulder and then the other then pushing it down her body, leaving herself bare except for the strings of red lace dangerously low on her hips that held just enough lace to cover her sex and her heels. Spinning on her heel, walking towards the bedroom, looking over her shoulder, "Are you going to join me?"

Jumping up from the couch, catching up to her just as she is entering the bedroom. "I think you need to buy more of these" plucking at the strings on her hips. "Very, very enticing," running his hand over her grabbing her hip and spinning her to him, "Not to mention the heels are a very nice addition." Catching her in a blazing kiss, palming her bum, lifting her off her feet, wrapping her legs around him. Instead of moving to the bed, he is pressing her against the wall. Biting her ear, neck and collarbone, growling in her ear, "I want you, I need you." As answer to him, she tightened her grip around him with her legs. Rolling her hips against his, lowering her mouth to his. Pushing her harder in the wall, thrusting his hips against hers. Kissing him with the fervor and passion, nipping his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. Un-wrapping her legs from him, snaking her hand in between them, undoing the button on his pants and pushing them down. Leaving him in his boxers, pulling him by the waist of his shorts towards the bed.

"I love you Percy, now make love to me." Pulling him down on to her, grinding himself into her, "You wish is my command," Kissing his way down her chest, paying loving attention on her nipples while palming her other breast. Kissing the valley between her breasts, kissing down to her belly button, licking the divot, tracing the outline as she giggles. Kissing across her belly then up her side taking his time making her giggle and wiggle with every touch. Kissing the outside of her breast as he slowly pins her arms above her head. Rising up on his knees to pull off her sexy little knickers, "As much as I hate to see these go," throwing them over his shoulder. Leaning back in to kiss her, running a finger through her wet folds making her moan and writhe under him. Pulling his shorts down and wrapping her hand around his hard member, "I want you now. Please Percy," purred Hermione. That was enough to make him want her even more. Pushing him into her, gasping at the feeling. Rocking back and forth pushing in and out. Rubbing her hands down his back, raking her nails back up his back. Pulling her leg up to wrap it around his hip, moaning as her heel digs in to his backside. Wrapping her arms around him, pulling him as close as she can get him to her. Wanting to be as close to her as well, he pushes his arms under her wrapping his hands up over her shoulders, two people can't get any closer than they are right now. The sensation of being so close, their entire bodies touching, putting his face in the crook of her neck and groaning, "Love, I can hold out much longer."

"I am ready too." A few more thrusts and Hermione is arching her back and crying out for him, which was just the push he needed to fall over the edge as well. Attempting to roll off of her, she grabs hold of him, "No, not ready for you to move yet."

"Ok, I don't mind, I quite enjoy it." After lying there for a little while longer nuzzling his nose in her hair but now both needing to move, "Ok, now I do have to move." Rolling away to lay on the pillow next to her, lacing his fingers through hers, both enjoying the freedom of lying with each other. "I am so happy right now." Thinking how that might sound, "Not just because of what we just did but that does make me happy too, but just being with you." Bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles, looking at her, "Mia, move in with me."

"What?" Looking at him with a wide eyed look, "Um, well, I am…"

"We are together almost every day as it is; it seems silly to have two flats." Sighing and smiling, "I already said something to mum and she is ok with it. I know what you are worried about."

"She is?" Biting her bottom lip, thinking about it.

Rolling to look at her pushing a curl out of her face, "I am sorry Mia; I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to be happy and I want to be happy. I am happy with you and I believe you are happy with me. We can look for a new flat, one that is just for us."

"Of course I will move in with you, I would like that." Smiling at him, "You make me happy. I love you. We can start looking after the first of the year. We each make a few notes of what we need in the flat and then start looking." Rolling to face him as well, placing a kiss on his nose, pulling her close to him she buries her nose into his chest. Pulling away long enough to take her shoes off and cast a spell to turn off the lights and pull up the covers.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I have had a little bit of a writer's block on both this story and my other Hermione/George story but not to worry, getting back on track.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the reviews and all of the follows. I don't own anything. This chapter is very short compared to my others but it was just enough, I think.**

Waking early in the morning and climbing out of bed and avoiding the clothes thrown all over the bedroom. Taking a clean change of clothes in the bathroom with her, Hermione is washing up and dressing quietly as she wants to get out of the flat before Percy wakes up. After last night, he most likely will sleep for another couple of hours, enough time for Hermione to go to the Burrow and talk with Molly. Asking her to move in with him, Percy caught her off guard, knowing he would never lie to her she needs to hear from Molly herself that it is ok that she move in with Percy. Looking at the clock in her bathroom and it is half past seven and Molly is always up by six. Stepping out of the bathroom, listening to the breathing of her sleeping boyfriend he is still deep asleep and won't notice her being gone for a little while. Once outside the bedroom, she picks up the few articles of clothing in the hallway and living room throwing them all in the corner of the couch. Stepping over to the Floo and calling the Burrow, "Molly, are you up? Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Hermione? Is that you? Of course come on through." After stepping through into the Burrow, "Everything ok dear? It is early and I thought Percy was taking you out last night?"

"Everything is fine Molly, don't worry. Percy is wonderful but I do have to ask you a question," taking a tea cup from the cabinet, "Are you upset with me because I wouldn't let him tell any of you?"

"No, sweetie, of course not. I won't lie, it was a little bit of a shock to find out but I couldn't be happier."

"He really wanted to tell you from the beginning, I promise that." Looking at the cup in her hand and swirling the tea in the bottom, "He asked me to move in with him last night."

"I know, he talked to me about it before he did." Putting a muffin in from of her, "He knew my opinion of what I had believed about living together when a couple isn't married and wanted to know if I still had the same feelings."

"Do you?" Wringing her hands as she is waiting for the answer, "I want you to be honest with me Molly. I don't want to offend you if we move in together and if it will upset you we won't."

"Well Hermione, I am sorry I was eaves dropping," Entering the room Arthur starts to speak, "Both Molly and I are very happy that the two of you found each other." Sitting down next to the young witch and stretching his hand across the table to his wife and taking her hand, "We were extremely worried about you after the war. You had lost your sparkle, your drive. We thought even though you had survived it all, that you were lost to us." Clearing his throat as he continues to speak, "You are very much like a daughter to us, we all were grieving but in many ways it seemed like you were getting worse while others were moving forward. You weren't eating or going anywhere but work. I was afraid you were wasting away. Then one day, I happen to see you and you were smiling, the shine was coming back in your eyes. I wanted to know what it was but didn't want to pry so I tried to keep a distance but watch you at the same time. You were getting better and better with each time that I saw you." Shaking his head, "At the same time, we were so happy Percy had started to mend things with his brothers, trying to fit in, something that had always been difficult for him even growing up. Slowly but surely he came to family dinners, holidays and even just dropped by to see us." Smiling at Molly and then at Hermione, "Now we know that was partial if not totally because of you. You made him realize that he was still wanted and needed in our family. He told us about your first couple of dates and how you coached him on interacting with his siblings. We can't thank you enough. "

"With saying all of that," continuing for her husband Molly starts, "We want you to be happy and we know that you need to and want to move slowly. You are still healing from the war and we understand we don't know everything you are going through or went through. Percy cares for you and we can tell you care for him and you are helping each other. We are very ok with you two moving in together even without being married or even engaged for that matter."

"You don't know how much that all means to me," wiping her eyes, Hermione is looking back and forth between the two people she very much considers parents, "I know he wouldn't lie to me but I had to talk to you myself about all of this." Standing and giving both of them hugs, "Now that it is all settled, I think I will head back home. So he doesn't worry when he wakes up and I am not there." Walking away from the long table in the Burrow kitchen turning one more time, "Thank you both, for everything," returning home and quietly undressing and getting back in bed, snuggling into Percy.

"Hmmm, it was cold without you here. Where did you go?"

"Just out for a minute, we can talk about it later, back to sleep you."

"You went to the Burrow, didn't you?" Pulling her in close to him and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I am not upset, I figured you would want to talk with mum. Remember I do somewhat know how your mind works."

"Did you really tell them that I coached you on how to talk with your siblings?"

"Yes, I did. You helped me in so many ways. Bill and Charlie would have been ok after a while but I wouldn't have known where to begin with the Twins and they have always had a soft spot for you. Then there is Ron and Ginny, god knows what goes on in either of their heads but somehow you get them." Running his hand down her side, capturing her hip, "I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me, Hermione. I can only hope to make you happy for as long as you will have me."

"Thank you Percy." Laying in the silence her mind starts to wander, "Have you been thinking about moving in together for a while?"

"For months."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell everyone. I didn't want to push you away." Kissing her neck, nuzzling it with his nose, "You heard me tell Charlie your nightmares were brought on by stress. It has been a long time since you had one and I didn't want to cause it."

"You are too good to me" yawning and drawing both of his arms around her, "Let's stay in bed all day."

"No complaints from me, now go back to sleep."

**It's short but I think sweet, let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything, all characters recognized are not my property.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Keep them coming, it lets me know if people are reading this still.**

Slowly waking up, she can tell it is later than she would normally wake up but they did have a long night and she had already been up once. She is lying there on her stomach, stretching her toes to the end of the bed and her hands high above her head. Feeling the slight pressure on her back of his hand, his fingertips tapping a slow pattern across her skin making her smile, "Morning," speaking into her pillow.

"Afternoon is more like it."

Rolling over to look at him, "Well, you haven't been out of bed yet either," his glasses are still lying on the bedside table in the same position as they were when she left earlier.

"Why should I? You were here," pulling her closer, "I only woke up a few minutes ago. I didn't realize that I was so tired." Snuggling together in comfortable silence until his stomach growls, "I guess I should maybe take care of that." As he is sliding out of bed, pulling his shorts on, "You hungry pet?"

"I think I could eat a hippogriff." Rolling on her back, now taking up most of the bed by spreading her arms out, "But now that I have the bed to myself, maybe I will just lay here."

Throwing the blankets that had fallen to the floor in the night on to her "Fine," smiling at her "Be that way but don't get to use to it, you will be sharing that bed full time soon." Hearing no response, he is climbing on the bed and pushing the blankets aside to look her, "You still want to move in with me, right?"

Sensing the worry in his voice, "Of course, I can't wait." Sitting up so that she is eye to eye with him, one of the few time it happens, "I actually after thinking about it more, why don't we do it now, I mean we both have a month to month agreements on our flats, so let's do it."

"Really? Are you sure?" bouncing up and down on the bed, "I can take a few days off, my boss was trying to get me to take until after the new year off anyways because we are slow in our office right now. You already have the time off since your office is closed."

"Stop bouncing on the bed," Laughing at his over enthusiasm "Go start making some food and I will be out, then we can discuss a few things."

"Food it is," kissing her on the head and leaving the room after pulling on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, calling out to her as he heads down the hallway "No falling back asleep!" Shaking her head and getting out of bed, slowly picking up the clothes she has strewn throughout the room not only from last night but the last several days. Her mind has been anywhere but where she has needed it. Sighing as she is throwing the last of the dirty clothes in the hamper and is folding the couple of jumpers that don't need to be laundered yet and putting them in the wardrobe. Looking around the room, thinking can both of them fit in this room, should they choose her flat or his? "Mya come on out, food is almost done."

"Coming Percy" looking around one last time, as she is walking down the hallway, "Do you want to move here or do you want me to move into your place?" Settling in her chair in the kitchen, "I mean both of the flats are quite similar, the only difference is mine has the bigger bathroom."

"Which I love, that is why I was going to suggest I move in here." Sitting down across from her smiling, "Neither flat is bigger than the other, we both live close to Diagon Alley, the Ministry and Muggle London and I like your Floo better than mine."

"If that's what you want," smiling at him and taking his hand in hers, "It sounds great to me. We can start today if you want. Do you want to let your siblings know or just let them find out through the grapevine?"

"You should probably tell Gin or she may Bat Bogey hex you. Otherwise I say let them find out when they do. You know Ginny will tell Harry and he will tell Ron. We can stop in the shop tomorrow and tell the twins if it will make you feel better."

"We'll see, let's eat and then you can head to your place to pack and I can clear out some space here for you." Nodding his head in agreement, they continue eating and content quiet. After a few minutes of thinking, "Did you hear any of the conversation that happened at Christmas? That led up to me telling everyone about us?"

"I had a new book," smiling at her, "You know how I get."

"That's what I figured. Well I will give you the highlight of the conversation, we have a 6 month reprieve before anyone will start asking us about when we are getting married or having kids."

Choking on the bite of food he was eating, "W-h-a-a-t?" coughing trying to get his composure, "Why is that?"

"I made them all promise that they wouldn't start harping on us about that. Also made your brothers promise to leave you in one piece." Shaking her head and frowning, "Have you noticed they all can be quite possessive of me."

"Yes, they can be, I have noticed, Ron and Harry especially, they are really possessive, you haven't heard them talk about how no one is good enough for their Mione. Their Gryffindor Princess."

"Oh really, don't call me that. You know I hate it." Groaning as she gets up to take her place to the sink.

"I couldn't help it," walking up behind her, reaching around her to put his plate in the sink, catching her in his arms, pinning hers down to her side. Kissing her neck, whispering against her ear knowing the heat will turn her on, causing her to arch her back against him. Rubbing her backside against him, causing him to smirk against her neck as he resumes kissing it, wrapping his arms around her, "Hmmm, this I will never tire of, I love having this effect on you." Pulling his hands off her hips, turning to face him, kissing him fiercely, backing herself up against the wall and pulling him closer to him "Really, in the kitchen."

"Well," pulling away she starts to walk away from him "If you don't want to."

"I never said that," grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back, pushing her against the wall and pinning her there with his body, securing her hands above her head with one of his hands while biting his way down her neck, pushing his thigh in between her legs. Using his free hand he is pulling her jumper up and over her head in one motion, biting further down her chest, "I don't know what got into you but I …" Unable to finish his thought as she is kissing him with such force, biting and nipping at his mouth, he can taste a trickle of blood from one of their lips. Pulling her leg up and around his waist, causing the friction that he is craving, he is pulling a strap from her bra down her shoulder, and biting down extricating a moan from her.

"Hey Hermione, can I...? Sweet Circe's knickers!" Entering the kitchen at the completely inopportune time is Bill. "I will be… Just…" calling from the living room, "I will wait out here."

"Really?!" Leaning his head against hers, "I am so sorry," Letting her down from her place on the wall and handing her shirt from the floor.

"Don't be, I will go see what he needed, you probably need a minute." Smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek, "We will have to continue this at a later time." While both of them are passionate lovers in the bedroom, they are still self-conscience outside of that room. Percy having each only been with one other person and Hermione was a virgin when they got together, they are discovering a lot about each other. Pulling her shirt on and pulling her hair back into a better ponytail, "No offense Bill but you better really have a good reason to be here." Receiving only a shocked stare from Bill, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, "Well? I am waiting."

"Give me a minute!" holding his hand up, "I have completely lost my train of thought. You know, it's not every day I walk in on something like that."

"This is my flat and soon to be Percy's as well, so if you come by unannounced there is a chance you may see more than you want" smirking at the obvious unease of the normally unflappable Bill Weasley, "Wasn't that a topic of conversation at your boys day out? My state of undress?"

"Talking about it and seeing it are two completely different things" Embarrassment creeping up his neck and face "Maybe Charlie made a comment about you walking around half dressed." Laughing at himself and the situation, "Then Percy made him choke on his beer by saying you walk around in a lot less then we saw you in."

"Fine, fine" Laughing and sitting down on the couch motioning for him to sit in the chair, "So, have you remembered why you came over?"

"Hi Bill," walking into the room and settling on the arm of the couch Percy is still a vibrant shade of red, "What brings you over?"

"Like I told Hermione, give me a minute, my brain is still trying process a few things." While Bill is thinking about why he came over, Hermione is handing him a glass of Firewhiskey.

"That may help your brain catch up."

"Thanks" looking confused, "You said this is going to be Percy's place too? You moving in together?"

"Yep," Percy is stroking Hermione's back, "I asked her to move in with me this morning. Her flat has the better bathroom and the Floo entrance is better." Grinning at his brother, "We were going to start moving stuff tonight but I got distracted but you already knew that."

"Really, let's make me even more embarrassed?"

"Hey, it is not every day one of us get to mess with you!" Hermione is laughing at him, "I am just thinking about the last several family dinners where you have harassed me. I think that this makes up for some of it, now since it doesn't look like you are going to remember anytime soon. You can help Percy pack." Getting up off the couch and walking towards the kitchen, "I will make room here and you can help him move some of his stuff over."

"What the hell, why not, I was just sitting around anyways. Maybe it will come to me."

After sending the boys to start working at Percy's apartment, walking into the bedroom she is moving items in the wardrobe and consolidating books on the bookcase. Having his own bookcases and dresser she doesn't need to make too much room within those items but she needs to shift some of the furniture around the room. Continuing on into the bathroom and then the kitchen, luckily she has an extra bedroom that she made into a small work area that will house the extra bookcases they have. Looking around at the living room where she has the most furniture, she has no idea what he is going to with the few pieces of furniture that he does have. Shifting her TV and entertainment center closer to the corner that will open up some room for a chair.

**Meanwhile at Percy's **

"I am really sorry Perc, I didn't even think about it before I came over." Working on putting plates and dishes into a box he has reinforced.

"Stop Bill, it sucks but it happens," raising his eyebrows at his brother, "Like you never got caught up in the moment with someone," Starting in the living room putting items into his trunk and listening to Bill as he is doing so.

"I just think it is still the shock of you two being together and can I be honest with you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I never pegged you for being all that forward when it comes to sex or women."

Laughing at his brother's statement, "I never really was. Penny was the only other woman I was with and she was very… demure, is a nice way of putting it." Continuing to put books away, "Then there is Hermione, I don't know how to explain it, she just makes me forget everything else. All of my common sense goes out the window and all I can think about is her."

"That's a good thing, I mean, isn't it?"

"You of all people should know I hate not being in control. She has no idea how she can affect me."

"She has been great for you though, you are not as uptight as you used to be." Looking up at his brother, "I mean, you seem to relax more…"

"I get it Bill," frowning and looking at his hands, "I know I was a huge prat, she has told me, many times that when she first met me she didn't like me. She said at Hogwarts she was tempted to hex me several times for my attitude towards the twins."

"She told you that?" grinning at his brother, "Leave it to Hermione to want to hex a prefect as a first year."

"Knowing how powerful she is, I am glad she didn't. Have you been around her when her magic starts to crackle?" Shuddering at the thought, "It is wicked. You know I said we argued about telling all of you, it was pretty heated, then all of a sudden I felt this feeling through the air. I wasn't sure what it was, it was weird feeling and then I heard it. The crackling and popping, the magic was rolling off of her, once I realized how mad she was and that it was her, I backed off."

"No, I haven't seen that yet, it crackles? You better watch out Percy, she will blast you into oblivion."

"I know better than to test her, she uses so much wandless and non-verbal magic I would never hear it coming," Looking around the living room, "Bill, do you need any furniture? I know you have some at your place but I don't know what to do with some of mine, I mean Hermione's is newer and we won't need some of it."

"I go some extra room you can use as storage until you figure it out. It's in the cellar, it is completely empty and it doesn't get wet when it rains." Stretching out on the couch, shifting around trying to get comfortable, "are you sure you don't need this? It is kinda comfy, I may just put this in the living room for me to have when I am reading." Watching Percy's face "Just take that smirk off your face Percy, I don't want to know what you are thinking about."

"I am sure you don't Bill," Walking away from his brother, "I am going to floo a few things over to Hermione's, just keep packing and let me know if there is any other furniture you want." Stepping out "Mya, I am back with a few things." Setting two shrinking trunks on the floor in the corner of the living room.

"Back here," coming from the office area. "How was packing?"

"Left Bill over there, he is going to let me store some furniture at his place, whatever we don't need." Taking her hand, "Come over with me, we will each take a few trips through the floo with some stuff. It is still relatively early." Stepping back into his flat, between Hermione, Percy and Bill they moved most of his kitchen items, books and clothes after a few trips each, then Bill took some of the furniture over to Shell Cottage for storage. Leaving the rest of it for the next day, bidding farewell to Bill, who still hadn't remembered why he even came over in the first place and letting him know that they may be bringing more items over to his place the next day. Stepping out into the flat, "Welcome home Hermione," kissing her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "We can unpack tomorrow, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Sounds good to me," flopping down on the couch and pulling a blanket around her, "You want to watch a movie?"

"Pick something out and we can." Nodding his head and taking the blanket from her. Watching her cross the room and select something, turning her TV on and starting the movie. Back on the couch and curling up with her head in his lap, they are sitting in a satisfied silence as they relax. Unable to pay attention to the movie, his attention is being pulled towards the petite witch snuggled up to him. She has is full attention whether she knows it or not. She mystifies, intrigues, confounds, loves and appreciates him. Knowing he will never be able to convey everything he feels for her, stroking her hair as she is falling into a sound sleep, whispering "I love you Hermione."

**Not sure this was just a fun little chapter or at least I thought so. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Thank you to the followers and favorites. I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know. This chapter might be a little extra smutty.**

Realizing that the sleeping witch next to him is the best thing has ever happened to him, brushing a curl out of her face. Her nose wrinkling as she is sleeping, rolling on to her back with a slow sigh. A slow smile is spreading across his face, thinking back on the last the several days. Moving in together, that was his idea, moving in together so quickly was her idea. Tonight they will be attending Harry's New Year's Eve party, a fancy affair; it will be mostly friends and family but as well several members of the ministry will be there, Minister Shacklebolt will be there for sure. He is a close friend of theirs, when Hermione had been on a couple of missions for the Order, she had worked with Kingsley and for being so completely different they worked well together. Now that he is the Minister, they don't see each other much at the Ministry but he does still try and check in on her occasionally. Both of them work at the Ministry in completely different departments but this will be their first event that they attend together. There are no regulations against them as they work in completely different departments and even if there were, he would be willing to leave and find another job so that they could be together. Sliding his hand down her arm and lacing his fingers in her and snuggling under the blanket with her. Thinking of how far they have come in the short amount of time they have been together, loving her has been easy to him, how could you not love her. She was fiercely loyal to those she cares about and passionate about others being happy. Feeling her stirring next to him, nuzzling her neck, "Morning love," kissing her neck, "Tonight is New Year's Eve; do we have to go to the party?"

"Well, you don't have to," yawning and turning towards him, "But if I don't go, Harry will kill me." Wrapping her arm around his waist, "If you want me to go alone, I guess I will." Kissing his chest lightly, "I will be wearing my new dress from the other night," moving up kissing his neck, "And my red heels," nipping at his collarbone "Plus I got some new knickers to go under it." Rolling over and pulling him on her, "They are even better than the last pair." Wrapping her leg around his, "I am sure; I can get Bill or Charlie to dance with me tonight if you don't want to."

"Wicked, wicked woman," kissing her tracing her lips with his tongue, dragging it against the roof of her mouth, "You will not be dancing with my brothers if you are wearing that dress." Sliding his hand up her stomach and tracing the underside of her breast with the edge of his thumb causing her to moan and arch, "I want to be the one who has you on his arm tonight." Kissing across her cheek to her ear, sucking on the tender spot below her ear, "So Mya, what do you think about that?" moving his hand further up her shirt and cupping and squeezing her. Rolling her hips up into his and wrapping her other leg around his. Groaning at the friction she has just created causing him to jerk his head up, opening his neck to her. Licking up across his Adam's apple pausing to suck on it just enough to make him smile, looking down at her, "I can't get enough of you." Tilting his head to access the side of her next with the motion of leaning over he is rolling over and pulling her on top of him. Sitting up she rubs her hands down his chest and settling on his stomach, pushing her up in a sitting position on him. Rubbing her groin against his, "Oh gods Mya that was wonderful."

"Hmm, Percy, what are you thinking about?" Leaning over to whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek and sitting back and stripping her shirt off. Sitting astride him topless and using her hands to guide his to her chest, squeezing his with hers, "I think I would like to take a shower, do you want to join me?" Lifting her off of him and walking towards the bathroom and glancing back over her shoulder at him "Coming?"

"Oh god woman," jumping out of bed and catching up to her, pulling her inside the bathroom and turning the water on and stripping her of her shorts and him of his. "Come on," pulling her in the shower, kissing her has the warm water is racing down their bodies. "You are going to kill me," as she is kissing down his chest and stomach. Kissing his hip bones, biting down softly, just enough to make him jerk away slightly. "That tickled," continuing her assault on him. Kissing down the fronts of his thighs while dragging her nails down the back of his legs, starting back up his legs applying more pressure with her kisses and nips, "ahhh, Mya that feels wonderful." Once she reached the junction of his hip and stomach, sucking in slightly on the soft skin while wrapping her small hand around his throbbing erection, hissing at the sensation. Stroking her hand up and down and placing a small kiss at the base of his penis. Beginning to entwine his hand in her hair and stroking the side of her face with the other as she is kissing up the underside of him, reaching the tip, slowly encircling the head, pressing her lips down and around him. Only taking the head in her mouth while dragging her tongue around the tip, looking up at him as she does this with her big brown eyes wide with almost innocence. "Bloody hell Hermione, that is the biggest turn on ever." Sucking, licking and stroking him all at the same time, his grip in her hair is starting to shake, smiling at that, she is starting to hum as she is bobbing her head up and down. "Oh love," his breathing is quickening he is speaking in a whisper, "Stop!" trying to pull her up and away "I am so close," attempting to pull her up again, she is shaking her head no and tightening her grip on his hip taking her other hand and stroking the inside of his thigh as she is taking him completely into her mouth, curling her tongue around him as she is moving up and down on him. Yelling out her name is he is spilling down her throat, sucking at him until he is completely spent and leaning against the wall for support. Standing up and leaning against him, listening to his heart beating against his chest. His head is lying back against the wall of the shower "You…" panting "Wicked" kissing her lips, "Woman" wrapping his arm around her waist as he is tracing a circle around her hip taking his other hand teasing her nipple as he is kissing her.

"No Percy," stilling his hand "I wanted to do that for you." Taking the shampoo out of the corner and pouring some in her hand and starting to wash her hair while scrubbing her head, she is leaning into him to kiss his cheek. "I would rather think all day about what you can do to me when we get home tonight," Quirking an eyebrow at him, "What do you think about that?" stepping back under the water to rinse her hair as he is in awe of her.

She is stepping out of the shower after finishing and wrapping a towel around her body and smiling at him as she shuts the door. Leaning his head against his arm that is resting on the shower wall, sighing and smiling, he is enjoying the feeling of the warm water running down his back. Washing and rubbing the soap all over his body, attempting to wash any the tense feeling in his muscles. _Merlin, that witch will be the death of me. I love her so much._ Finishing with his body and beginning to scrubbing his scalp and working the shampoo through his hair. Feeling refreshed and awake deciding to join her in the living room.

Spending the day together, organizing the last of their things together. After lunch both of them deciding to relax for a little while settle into the living room each with a book and in their favorite spot. Stealing glances at each other, craving the other but not willing to be the first to initiate the actual act. About an hour before they were expecting to leave Hermione excused her to the bedroom to get ready. Slipping out of her comfortable everyday clothes and into her robe walking to her wardrobe_._ Sliding her everyday knickers down her legs and pulling out the wardrobe drawer to decide on which pair to wear. After they had gotten all of his things moved into the flat, she took a trip out a specialty shop in Muggle London to get a few things, after seeing how much he loved the pair she had gotten for their date she couldn't resist getting more. Fredericks of Hollywood was the place to get pretty little things or so she had been told. Deciding Muggle London was the place to go so that she didn't run into someone she knew while making her purchases. Splurging on more than a few things she got knickers, bras, slips and gorgeous corseted top that made her look extraordinary. Eyeing the array before her and settling on a pair of purple lacy low rise hip hugging knickers that don't quite cover all of her bum, continuing her preparations with a spell taming the crown of her hair into a barrette. Playing up a natural smoky look to her eyes and then applying a bright red lipstick to match her shoes is the final touch before sliding the dress on. Looking into the mirror before her, she is happy with the outcome, tonight they are going to be together in front of all their friends and family for the first time. Having placed his dress robes in the office to be able to have the time to herself while getting ready, she is entering the kitchen where he is waiting for her.

"Hermione, you look even better tonight than you did when we went to the theater." Placing a kiss on her cheek and winking at her, "I am afraid to get too close to your mouth otherwise we will both be red."

"Don't worry about that," smearing the back of her hand over her lips, surprising him that it stayed in place and on her lips, "It is a spell that lasts for 12 hours, part of the boys Wonder line at the shop." Leaning in and kissing him on the lip, pulling his top lips with her teeth just a little, "Ready to go? I just need my cloak."

"Still not too late, we can feign illness and stay in tonight and celebrate alone," raising his eyebrows at her, "You know it would be worth it."

"Sorry, I promised Harry and plus Ginny will whine at me for the next week if I don't come. I hate listening to her whine, you know how to get you over things like that, she on the other hand I just have to listen to." Smirking at him and taking his arm, "Plus you wanted to be able to show everyone we are together. So come on, let's get going." Walking down the road a bit before Appariating to Grimmauld Place where the party is to take place. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had spent several months after the war ended cleaning up the place, there is a bright and airy ballroom that they never knew was even there due to it was a room that had been shut up the entire time it was headquarters for the Order. Walking up the short garden walk to the front door and entering, there are already a lot of people there they can tell by the noise level above them. Walking into the house they are greeted by the noise of a full on ruckus going on. Leaving their cloaks with Kreacher they start up the stairs to the ballroom. Upon entering, there are people milling about, drinking, talking, dancing to some music that is playing, Hermione kisses Percy "I see Ginny; I am going to talk with her for a minute. I see Bill and Charlie over by the bar, I will meet you over there in a few minutes," nodding in the direction she can see the two brothers holding the bar down. Leaving her and walking towards his brothers, he is looking around at the full room.

"Hey Bill," nodding his head at the eldest "Charlie," leaning next to them, "How's it going?"

"Good Percy can't complain," Charlie is looking around the room, "Where is Hermione?"

"She is right over there," pointing across the room, "The one in the black lace dress."

"What do you mean?" Looking at his brother for an explanation Charlie says, "That's can't be her, she would never wear something like that. Plus red high heels?" He is staring at the witch who has her back to him, "I mean, Merlin there is more skin showing than covered up."

"Red high heels, huh Percy, I am sure those are a favorite of yours."

His face burning, "Lay off it Bill, you ribbed me all night when we were packing."

"Packing?"

"Yeah Charlie, Perc and Mione are living in sin. I helped move some of his stuff over the other night." Shaking his head "Went over to talk with Hermione about a couple of runes that I was having trouble with but got roped into moving."

"Not our fault you couldn't remember why you came over."

"Yes, learn from my lesson Charlie, don't show up unannounced." Motioning for the bartender to bring over shots of Firewhisky, "Otherwise you may find them up against a wall well on their way to being completely inappropriate."

"Good on you Percy didn't know you had it in you," clapping him on the shoulder and leaning over to his younger brother and laughing Charlie says "Remember that is why you close the Floo."

"I love how I am gone 5 minutes and you are talking about our sex life," a smirking Hermione is standing behind the brothers. "Maybe if you two had a steady witch in your life you would have good stories too." Sliding in place between Charlie and Bill, kissing each of them on their cheeks, leaving them speechless. Moving around Charlie to lean against Percy and asking the bartender, "Can I please have a glass of red wine?"

"Wow Mione, you look remarkable," Charlie is taking her by her hand, spinning her place "I thought Percy was pulling our leg when he said that was you." Pulling her in for a hug, "But if I had a steady witch you would never see me."

"True, we barely see you now and you are even back in country. How is life at Hogwarts?" After the war, Charlie contemplated going back to the reserve and had been planning it. Yet every time it came for him to leave, he couldn't, finally understanding it was time for him to come home, after calling on Professor McGonagall to see if there were any openings at the school, he became the Care of Magical Creatures professor after Hagrid decided to go back to being the groundskeeper.

"Good, the kids are great and the creatures are even better." Passing her the glass of wine the bartender had set down for her, "You know she would still love for you to come teach."

"Teach? What subject?" Percy is looking at Hermione with a confused look on his face, "When did she ask you?"

"She asked at the beginning of the year, wondering if I would take over for her in Transfiguration," Taking a drink of her wine, "She wants to retire, at first I told her no. She persisted, and then I said maybe," biting her lip in her nervousness, "Next I told her I would talk it over with you but hadn't found a good place to say anything."

"Ah man, Mione, I am sorry" Charlie is rolling his eyes, "I figured you had said something."

"Don't worry about it Charlie, I should have said something by now." Looking up at Percy, "I am sorry Percy, I just didn't want to say anything, she first asked me right after we started dating and I didn't want to rock the boat."

"Rock the boat?"

"Sorry Muggle expression, cause problems."

"We will be back boys," pulling her out on to the floor to dance to a slow song that had come on, "Mya, you don't have to worry about things like that. I want you to be happy, if you want to teach, by all means go for it." Wrapping one arm around her waist and taking her other hand and lacing his fingers through hers and pulling it up to rest on his chest in between them. "I know you like your job but do you love it?"

Watching from the bar, Charlie and Bill are watching the couple, "I can't believe it. With all that is going on around them, they only have eyes for each other."

"Well old man, if you think about it they are perfect for each other." Charlie is explaining, "They are both brilliant but he is more laid back and she is more combustible, if you want. She gets along with all of us very well and he gets on with Ministry people better, therefore they help each other. They just get each other, I mean look at how he holds her and she just leans into it." Smiling at them, "Have you ever seen her more relaxed than right now? Even after I busted her out about the teaching position she was offered."

"Can you imagine them fighting? I know Percy said they did but I still can't imagine it, she can yell and scream with the best of them but I can't remember the last time I heard him raise his voice before Christmas."

"How's it going.."

"Oh brothers of ours?"

"Just watching the lovebirds on the floor," Bill is pointing to Percy and Hermione, who have gotten slightly closer and his fingers are playing with the backline of her dress. Tickling the small of her back making her laugh, "They are almost sickening to watch. Well, new song, time to go steal her from him for a twirl around the floor." Striding out to the dancing couple, bowing his head, "May I cut in?"

"Sure Bill," taking his hand not before giving Percy a kiss on the cheek, "I will be back." Waltzing off with Bill, watching them as the dance away, where as they had danced to a more Muggle influenced song, Bill and her and dancing to a more traditional waltz. Walking up to the twins and Charlie, taking his drink back off the bar and finishing it.

"Whoa Percy, slow down there." Sliding his arm around Percy's shoulders, George is smirking, "So I have to ask, how hard was it to convince her to wear that wonderful dress?" Ignoring the glare he is getting, "I mean I think you have one of the most beautiful women here tonight as your date." Wiggling his eyebrows at him, "Might have to steal her for a dance or two tonight, can't guarantee you will get her back though."

"All that matters is that she is going home with me," Smiling wickedly and shrugging his shoulders, "We are closing the Floo and not answering any owls."

"Can't have Bill interrupting again, huh?"

"It was partially our own fault but I could have strangled him." Sighing and rolling his eyes, "Though it could have been worse."

"How could it have been worse, you were caught by Bill trying to shag Hermione against a wall?"

Spitting out the drink he had just taken, Fred is sputtering, "What?" Looking at his twin who was just as surprised by the look on his face, "I am not sure I want to hear this."

"Speak for yourself that is hilarious." George is shaking his head with a small on his face, "Who was more embarrassed, Bill or Hermione?"

"In reality, I was. I mean but like I said it could have been worse. We were still mostly clothed, five minutes later and he wouldn't have wanted to ever be in the same room as us again."

"Did I tell you about the time, I walked in on him with some Ravenclaw his last year, oh Merlin, she didn't really care but his face said it all." Smiling broadly at the memory, "He can be such a prude sometimes. I thought he was going to lose it when she said I could join them." Chuckling at the looks on his brothers faces, "Of course I declined."

Strutting back up to the group of them, Hermione is taking her glass back from Charlie who was holding on to it, "Thanks. So boys did any of you bring dates?"

"Nope," both twins are shaking their heads, "But we figured we could steal you for a dance or two."

"Maybe if you are lucky," seeing Harry, "Finally, I had been looking for him all night, there is Harry. I will be back again Percy." Nodding her head at all of the other boys.

"So Percy, how's settled life treating you? Get everything moved in?" Bill is motioning for them to follow towards a table just away from the bar, just enough space for the five brothers.

"It's only been a couple of days but I love knowing that she will be there every night."

"Moved in with her, huh?" George is looking at his twin.

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you?" Fred is grinning back at George.

"Hey she said you all promised to leave us alone about that stuff."

"No brother, we promised her..."

"We would leave her alone about that."

"Not anytime soon, Mum is going with this. She was actually happy we were moving in together. Even said as long as I keep Hermione happy and in the family, she wouldn't push the marriage thing."

"Wow, how did you manage that?" Tossing back the rest of his drink, Charlie is amazed, "I don't even have a girlfriend and she is asking when I am getting married."

"Percy now has an advantage that we will never have," Fred says ruffling Percy's hair, "Hermione. Mum loves her as another daughter and doesn't want to push her especially now that she is more or less going to have her as a daughter in law at some point in stage." Leaning forward in his chair, "I figure it like this, now that Hermione is truly dating one of us, Mum figures she isn't going anywhere and isn't going to jeopardize it by pushing marriage. Before she just wanted to get her in a relationship, now that she is and Mum is happy."

"Wow Fred, that actually makes a lot of sense," looking at his brother in surprise, Bill is rolling his eyes, "I am surprised I didn't figure that out before." Looking out on the dance floor, "Oi, one of you go rescue her, she is dancing with dad. Her feet will never be the same."

"I'll go," George is saying before Percy can even think about it.

"Should I worry?" Percy is asking with a small smile on his face, "That all of my brothers want to be so close to my girlfriend?"

"Worry? Nah Percy," Shaking his head Charlie says, "Be happy, we all love her. It could be like Penny, none of us could stand her."

"I guess that is true," thinking about his first girlfriend, none of the family did like her much. Not that he should have been surprised, she did have a slight Blood Status issue, not like the Malfoy's but she did consider Muggle-born to be beneath her. Looking out on the floor at George who is now spinning Hermione wildly around the floor, dipping her here and there both of them are laughing at each other. Looking slightly passed them, dropping his head and turning around, "Oh Merlin, you had to bring her up, it is like a jinx!" He is hissing across the table at Charlie, "She is here and I think she just saw me."

"Yep and she is on her way over here." Charlie says getting up, "Song has changed my turn to dance with Hermione."

"Fancy another drink Fred?" Bill wants to get as far away as possible as well.

"Really you both as well?" Shaking his head at the hasty get away that all of his brothers have made.

"Well, Percy aren't you going to ask me to join you? Or at least for a dance?" Standing beside him in with a demanding look on her face is Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend from Hogwarts and leading up to the war.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Penelope." Starting to stand, "I made it clear when we broke up that we both had very different ideas."

"I think it is time we tried again." Stopping him with a hand to his chest, "I mean, we were always good together and you loved me."

"I thought I did but now I know that wasn't love that was infatuation." Backing up from her, "Also I am here with my girlfriend." Smiling at Hermione as she is walking up, "I think you know her, Hermione this is Penelope, Penelope meet my girlfriend Hermione."

Looking her up and down, "Working your way through the Weasley's, huh?" Sneering like Snape used to, "How many has it been now?"

"What do you mean Ms. Clearwater?" Hermione is looking at her aghast, as the other brothers are joining them back at the table.

"Well, rumor has it you can't quite make up your mind with brother you want. Did you date the youngest in school? Then shortly before the war, you were with both of the twins?"

"Well, damn, Mione, I would have thought you would have at least told me that?" Fred is rolling his eyes, "You know Penelope, and you shouldn't always believe what you hear or read. Hermione is family to most of us, I know I don't think of her like that, regardless of the jokes I tell."

"I haven't dated any of the other brothers or done anything you are insinuating," Taking Percy's hand in hers, "Percy is my first love." Snorting at that, Penelope rolls her eyes, "And my first lover. So I would appreciate it if you didn't spread rumors."

"Whatever Ms. Granger, those who matter know the truth."

"Yes, they do," Bill is now standing behind Percy and Hermione with a hand on each of their shoulders, "Now if you don't mind, we are trying to enjoy this evening with my family."

"That's fine, I guess who deserves a blood traitor more than a mudblood." Spinning on her heel, directly into Harry who had seen the confrontation starting from across the room.

"Well, Ms. Clearwater, I think it is time you took your leave. You will not talk to my sister and her boyfriend like that." Taking her by the arm and guiding her into the hands of one of his Auror co-workers hands, "Please see her out and advise Kreacher she is not to be let back in."

"Sure thing Potter," walking away with the woman practically dragging her feet the whole way.

"Wow, I had heard she still had some interesting beliefs even after the war," cupping Hermione's face in his hand, Harry is looking into her eyes, "You ok?" Nodding her head, "Ok, good, then my turn, you have to dance with me." Taking her by the hand, "I will bring her back in a few."

Watching her walk away with her "brother" Percy is standing is a slight daze, "Well that was interesting."

"At least Hermione didn't hit her," Fred is looking at Percy in all seriousness but it didn't last long before his smiling was cracking through.

"Oh man, that would have been great, I have still yet to see her right hook that got Malfoy her third year." Charlie is rubbing his hands together, "I have heard it was spectacular."

"Let sit back down," Percy says motioning to the table and chairs, "I don't want that to ruin our night. I want to sit here and talking, drink and maybe dance." Handing Fred some money, "Why don't you go and get us all a round of drinks. Red wine for Hermione too." Looking at his watch, "It is already 10 pm, tonight is going by too quickly." Watching Fred walk away after tallying what all he needed for drinks, "To think I tried to convince her to stay home tonight. Glad I didn't now, she is too beautiful," watching as Minister Kingsley is cutting in on her dance with Harry. "Well that's one dance I won't even think about cutting in on." All of them are watching it, even with her high heels on, she still only comes to about his chest, spinning her under his arm and then for final move, bowing low and kissing her hand as she is laughing at his actions. Blushing at his attention, knowing that everyone is watching and being the center of attention is not anything Hermione ever wants. Walking back towards the table fanning her because of the heat from dancing and the attention. Looking around at the seats all being taken, settling in on Percy's knee, "Having fun love." Stroking her bare back, "I didn't think I should cut in on your dance with the Minister."

"Oh Gods, you know how he can be. He had me laughing so much at a dirty joke he told me." Her eyes starting to water at the memory, "I am glad no one heard him or it could have been bad." Shaking her head, "I can't even remember the punch line I laughed so hard. Something with goblins and hippogriffs." Looking around at the others, "So what is everyone else been up to lately?" Looking around the table at all of the boys, in their black dress robes, all lean and over 6 foot tall each. Charlie the stockiest and shortest out of them all, working with dragons made him that way. Bill the tallest, George and Fred both a little shorter than Bill, all lean with runners builds. Then there is Percy, not quite as tall as the other, almost though but lean and strong.

"Working at the store," Fred and George answer, "Christmas is a busy time of year for us, not as busy as right before school but close."

"Enjoying my time off," Charlie is leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out under the table, "Only few more days and the kids will be back."

"Working too, you know the Goblins never take time off," Shrugging his shoulders Bill says, "But could be worse."

Talking amongst themselves most of the evening, as others would come and go. Harry, Ginny, Arthur and Molly each taking time to stop and chat but all of them doing so much more mingling that them. Ron and Luna had joined the group at the table and was being included in the conversation. The group spent most of the night just relaxing, just like they would at the Burrow. Laughing and carrying on, the twins telling jokes, taking about possible new inventions. Charlie telling stories of the kids at Hogwarts, which led into each of them telling stories of what they did and didn't get caught doing throughout the years. During the conversation, Percy started stroking the small of her back, wanting to touch her as much as possible, she was beautiful as he had said but the glasses of ale his brothers kept giving him was helping his need to want to touch her. Leaning up to her ear, "You know, sitting here on my lap, all I can think about is getting you home." Kissing her ear, "I think that the kitchen definitely needs to be broken in tonight."

"Percy," Giving him a look, "Quiet, do you want someone to hear you?" starting to get up off his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and not letting her get anywhere.

"You're not going anywhere, I like you right here." Pulling her back against his chest, lowering his voice, "Although you may want to stop wiggling against me." Kissing her cheek as she is blushing.

"None of that crap over there. We don't need to see you two messing with each other." Ron says throwing a napkin at Hermione, "I don't want to see it."

"Leave them be Ron, I think it is cute," Luna is giggling, "But Hermione is right Percy, someone is going to hear you." Pointing at her ears, "Hearing like a Nargle. Just be careful about counter tops, they can be slippery." The conversation at the table came to a complete halt with that statement, half of the table is looking at Luna and the other half at Hermione, "What it is just good advice for anyone."

Burying her face in her hands, Hermione is the same color as her shoes. "Sorry Luna."

"I don't think I want to know what you heard," Shaking his head, Ron is a little green with the idea of his brother and Hermione. The twins are snickering at the conversation and Bill is shaking his head.

"You know Luna that is very good advice," Charlie says smirking at the very embarrassed Hermione. "Percy, you know, you have really lightened up, and you aren't even blushing."

"Why should I?" Winking at Charlie and leaning towards him, saying just loud enough for Charlie and Hermione to hear, "I have a very sexy witch on my lap, she is going home with me anyone who thinks we are going to be sleeping is crazy."

"Oh Percy, really?" Hermione is getting redder then they thought possible.

Slapping his leg and tipping his drink to Percy as he is laughing, "Brilliant Percy. Absolutely brilliant."

"It's almost midnight," Someone is announcing from across the room, "Find that special person before the clock strikes twelve." Someone is coming around passing out glasses of champagne for a New Year's Eve toast. "Your host would like to say a few things."

Taking his place in center of the ball room, "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you all for coming tonight. A joyous night spent with friends and family. Looking back over the last several years, I have been lucky to have the people in my life that I do. I wouldn't be here without you. Thank you to the Weasley's for taking me into their family when I lost what was left of mine," looking at Ginny standing next to him and Arthur and Molly. "Thank you to Ron Weasley for being my first mate at school and not letting me get in trouble alone," raising his glass at them, "Thank you to my sister in heart and soul, Hermione Granger, without her brains and loyalty, we would have never gotten out of that trouble. To everyone else, I wish a Happy and Joyous New Year, I hope it is as wonderful for you and mine will be. Cheers!" Lifting his glass to his lips as everyone is drinking along with him. Starting the countdown for midnight, "Ten, nine, eight,"

"Come on Percy, I am not going to kiss you sitting down." Pulling him up by his lapel, wrapping her arms around his neck."

"Three, two, one Happy New Year!" His lips came down on hers, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and the other hand is cupping her cheek. Tenderly opening her mouth with his tongue, tracing the edge of her lips with it. His hand tracing the edge of her dress across her back, teasing the sensitive spot on her back. Breaking apart only after hearing coughing from behind her, "Sorry," he is saying, "I might have gotten carried away."

"That's ok but I think it is time to go home." Taking his hand, "Let's say good night to everyone." Turning towards everyone who has started moving around the table, saying their own good byes and such. "Happy New Year everyone, we are going to get going." Hugs for Hermione and handshakes for Percy.

"Remember to close your Floo," Bill is yelling at them with a grin on his face when they are about ten feet from the group. Laughing and shaking their heads at him, they don't even turn around for the fear of all of their eyes being on the couple. Making their way to Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Harry and taking leave for the evening.

"Take the Floo home if you want to," Harry is suggesting, leaning in, "I can tell you want to get home quickly."

"Harry! Behave yourself!" Hermione is slapping him on the chest as she pulls away from his embrace. Shaking her head and him and walking through the house, Percy begins to stroke the small of Hermione's back with hand left hand and has his right hand tightly around her hip. Reaching the Floo in the library, "Come babe, let's get home," Pulling Percy into the Floo with her. Coming out into their flat, she casts a quick cleansing charm to rid them of the soot.

Before she can even register what is going on, Percy is kissing her roughly, stripping himself of his outer robes and his jacket. Once free from both of those items, he wrapping his arm around her, one hand on her arse and the other up behind her, softening the landing against the wall. Breaking apart for just a second, he is leaving her gasping as he leaves the kitchen, walking back in, "Had to lock the Floo," winking at her. Pulling him against her by his shirt. Pulling her dress up and over her head, he begins kissing her neck and caressing her breast. Squeezing and rubbing as he is kissing down her neck and licking on her collarbone. Grabbing him by his hair, pulling back roughly, kissing him on the mouth moaning as she is doing so. "Gods love, you are so sexy."

"Percy, I just want you." Ripping open his shirt and taking it off him in one shift motion. "Now and hard," listening to the buttons hit the ground, undoing his belt as he is pushing his leg in between hers. Pushing her up against the wall again. Leaning down to tease her nipple, taking it into his mouth, squeezing her other breast with his hand, his free hand has started drawing circles around her hip. Changing the attention of his mouth to the other breast and in doing this he is changing hands on her hips. Moaning and rubbing her heated core over his leg, dropping to his knees, placing feather light kisses across the waist band of her knickers. "I think I love these, the color is gorgeous on you." Kissing her hip and stroking her thigh with his hand, "But they need to go." Pulling them down slowly, kissing every inch of her as they go.

"Please Percy, stop teasing me. Just take me."

While on his knees, he finishes undoing his belt and pants, slipping them off. As he is raising back up, kissing the inside of her thigh, parting her folds he licks one slow lingering path through. Keening as he does this and arching her back. Standing up and kissing her as he is plunging deep inside her, no warning given.

"Percy!" She is screaming, "Yes!" Pumping in and out of her quickly and strongly. "Oh Gods! Yes!" Wrapping one of her legs around his waist trying to use the other to increase the friction by moving her against him. Grabbing her leg behind the knee and putting it up around his hip with the other.

"Huh, Hermione," Biting down on the junction where her neck and shoulder meet, "You like that." Pinning her against the wall and trusting into her harder, her nails biting into his shoulders.

"Gods Percy! Don't," panting against his mouth, "You dare stop. Harder!" Arching to meet his movements, "So close." Hearing that was all he needed, pulling out further and slamming her up against the wall as he entered her. Removing a hand from her hop and bracing him just above her shoulder with it. The slight change in movement is just enough sending her over the edge, he is feeling the clenching of her tight pussy around him and that is all it took to send him tumbling with her. Groaning and swearing at the same time "Sweet Merlin Hermione!" Stroking in and out filling her, feeling like he was exploding in a million pieces, seeing stars. Standing there weak legged, sweating and panting. Leaning his forehead against hers, "Wow." Unsure how to even begin explaining how good he felt.

"I would say so." Starting to un-wrap her legs from his waist.

"No, don't," Moving them slowly away from the wall, kissing her as he is carrying her down the hallway. Her arms and legs tightening around him as he is walking into the bedroom. "There you go, delivery service. Straight to bed." Setting her down on the bed, caressing her face, "That was amazing. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't, that was more than I could have asked for." Standing up, groaning slightly as her legs ache from the strain. "First I need the loo, then in bed." Kissing his cheek, "To cuddle with you. I promise I won't keep you waiting." Leaning back in bed, not worrying about any clothes, just pulling the sheet up to his hips. Smiling at what he had just done. Taking her hard in the kitchen, shaking his head, coming harder than he thought he could. Watching the bathroom door open and very naked Hermione is walking tenderly towards him.

"Love, I hurt you." Taking her hands in his as she lies in bed, "I am sorry, do you want anything for it?"

"No Percy, this is a good pain, I loved every minute of it." Kissing him softly and slowly, "You can make it up to me in the morning and kiss me everywhere I hurt." Rolling on her side and pulling him in tight. "Now sleep. Never apologize for something I wanted as much as you. I wouldn't trade tonight for anything."

**Let me know what you thought. I still love this pairing and want to know if you like where it is going and what I am writing. Wow it ended up being a lot longer than I expected.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I completely apologize for the time in between updates. Real life has been a little ridiculous lately. A lot has happened, I will not be abandoning this story or my other, and it will just be a little while in between updates. This is not an upbeat chapter like most of this story has been, please no flames, still loving but no smut. Sorry, LOL, enjoy.**

Percy is slowly opening his eyes, blinking trying to clear away the blur of sleep. The feeling of needing to go to the bathroom is registering with him, rolling to his side, the bedside clock shows 6:30am, _Ok, go to the bathroom and get back into bed, snuggle with Hermione and look forward to morning sex, maybe. _She must have woken up herself at some point in time as she is now wearing one of his t-shirt and some knickers. Smiling as he is walking quietly towards the bathroom, turning back towards the bed as he hears a groan come from her. He is shaking his head, deciding that he didn't hear anything after all after finishing in the bathroom, while washing his hands then face he something from the bedroom.

"No! No! No! We didn't take anything else!" Crying and thrashing around on the bed, Hermione is in the middle of a nightmare. Then as if she had been struck with something, she went completely stiff, back arching off the bed.

Running towards the bed, taking her shoulders in his hands, shaking her, "Hermione, wake up! Come on baby, wake up, you have too."

Screaming out and beginning to shake, trembling at first, slowly building, "I swear! We didn't take anything! No they don't know anything! Leave them alone!" Stiff as a board, arching off the bed, her body dripping with sweat.

"Hermione!" Percy is yelling trying to wake his girlfriend out of the nightmare she is currently in. Continuing to thrash and twitch under his hands, her body is less rigid, pulling her up off the bed. Shaking her harder than he previously had, "Wake up! Hermione!" Her eyes popping open and she swings one of her arms wildly, catching Percy in the mouth, splitting his lip, "Ouch! Hermione, come on, focus on my voice."

"Percy" Hermione croaks out "I am sorry." Slumping into him, "I need my potion." After the war, there had been such an influx of patients with Cruciatus Curse damage that they had been able to test out a potion that had helped with the side effects of the damage. Especially in people like Hermione, who have violent nightmares and suffer from seizure like episodes. Hurrying to the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet, where there are normally a couple of vials of the potion she needs, there is none. "Damn it." Smacking his hand on the counter top, looking through the drawers and linen closet in the bathroom, coming back to Hermione's side, "Baby, there isn't any in there, do you have any vials somewhere else?"

Gritting her teeth and groaning, "I took some to the Burrow and put it in the cabinet in the bathroom Ginny and I shared."

"Ok, I will be right back!" He is grabbing a pair of jeans off the chair in the corner, trying to pull them on as he races through the flat towards the Floo tumbling out in the Burrow, buttoning his pants as he is rushing past the kitchen and past his parents.

"Percy! What are you doing here? What's the matter?"

"Not now Mum." Taking the stairs two at a time, bursting through the door into Ginny's childhood bedroom the one she has shared with Hermione for so many years. Rummaging through the bathroom cabinet where the potion should be, there is none. No potions, what so ever. Running back down the stairs, "Mum was there a bright blue potion in the cabinet upstairs? In Ginny and Hermione's bathroom?"

"Are you going to explain yourself Percy?" Molly has her hands on her hips and is staring at him, "You come bursting through without an explanation, bleeding from your mouth asking about potions?" Shaking her finger at him, "What is going on?"

Putting his hand to his lip and pulling it away, "Bloody hell, can you please heal that? I don't have my wand on me it is at the flat." Running his hands through his hair, "I am sorry mum but the potion? Did you see it? Where is it?"

"I threw it out, it was expired pain potion," waving her wand and healing his lip, "What does it matter?" seeing the look of upset on his face. "Now explain!"

"That wasn't expired pain potion." Rubbing his eyes, "Hermione had hid that vial there in case she needed it while here. It was the new Cruciatus Relief potion. For people who have lingering side effects of the curse." Listening to the gasp from his father and whimper from his mum, "She doesn't have to take it all the time anymore but only after she has a fit. She just had a really bad one, while trying to wake her, she accidentally hit me. " Pacing back and forth, "What other treatments can be used for the side effects to the curse, Mum, I know you said Gideon had been cursed at one time, what did he do?"

Molly is hurrying toward the cabinet in the living room, "Here!" She is thrusting a jar into his hands, "Draw her warm bath, put this in her water, it is a mixture of herbs that will help with the cramping. Close contact will help, if there is room, get in the tub with her. Rub the muscles that hurt the worst. Unfortunately that is all I know." Pushing him towards the Floo, "Get her comfortable and then let me know so I can bring food, she will need to eat. To help build up her strength again. Call us if you need us, we won't be going anywhere until we hear from you one way or another about Hermione."

"Thanks Mum," Flooing back to the flat, racing down the hallway into the bedroom, where Hermione has rolled onto her side and is curled up into a ball. She has been sick to her stomach; he can smell it as he enters the room. "Hermione, baby, are you awake?"

"Mmmm." Groaning in response and trying to move, "Sorry Percy."

"No apologies, there wasn't a potion at the Burrow, Mum found it and thought it was expired pain potion and got rid of it." Listening to her whimper, "But she gave me something to try, I am going to draw a bath, she gave me something to put in the water and told me to get in with you. Close contact will help you deal with the pain." Vanishing the mess from where she got sick from the floor and kneeling next to the bed, "Baby, you got to stay awake, I know it is tough but remember, you have to stay awake after an episode." Pushing her hair out of her face, "Can you do that?"

Opening her eyes and looking deep into his concerned, loving, deep blue eyes and nods her head, "Yes, Percy, I will."

"Good. It's not every day my Mum gives me approval to take a bath with my girlfriend." Getting a small smile from her, "There that's my girl." Kissing her nose, "I will be back." Walking towards the bathroom, starting the water and pulling towels from the linen closet, sprinkling the herbs in the water, after determining the water is the right temperature. After she told him about what had happened at Malfoy Manor and the side effects of the curse, he read everything he could on what to do. Unfortunately there is not much known about the side effects due to most victims are not in a sound state of mind afterwards. So he can only go off of the information that she has given him. Hoping that this will help, he heads back into the bedroom. Helping Hermione into a seated position on the side of the bed, "Come on Mya, I will carry you," hooking an arm under her legs and around her back. Bringing her into the bathroom, "I am going to set you directly into the tub; we can worry about your t-shirt later." Setting her down in the tub, "Mum says this bath should help. Do you want me to get in with you?" Nodding her head and trying to lean forward to make room for him, "Careful, don't move too fast," as he enters the tub behind her after taking his jeans back off, pulling her close to him as he begins to rub her neck and back, "You haven't had one for a while when I was here but I see you are out of potion. Been a lot lately?" Rubbing his hands over her neck and down her shoulders as she shakes her head not wanting to talk, "You don't have to talk but you know I am here if you want to." This is the worst one she has had around him but he can always tell afterwards as she is normally withdrawn and distant. Sitting in silence as he rubs down her arms and slowly starts working on her hands as well, they always cramp up badly from an episode, this is something he has done since the beginning of their relationship, rubbing her hands with care and attention. At first he thought her hands only hurt from work, she tends to write in great detail and incredibly tiny. "I love you Hermione," Kissing the side of her head and squeezing her between his arms as he continues to rub her hands.

"Don't say that." She says quietly, pulling her hands away from his ministrations.

"Why not, it's the truth," taking her hand again in his.

"You deserve so much better. This is a prime example of why." Pulling up, curling away from him, the few times she has had bad episodes since they have been dating, she does this trying to push him away. She doesn't deal well with the feelings she has after a nightmare. "You deserve someone sane."

"I want you; you are more than I could ever want in someone." Pulling her back against him and changing his attention from one hand to the other, "You are beautiful, intelligent, brave, and honest" kissing her neck, "you are loved by my family, love my family and for some reason, love me. I couldn't ask for anything more in my partner."

"I hate this."

"I can stop."

"That's not what I mean. I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I have nightmares too."

"But you don't bust my lip when I try to wake you from yours."

"No I don't but that was an accident. You didn't try to bust my lip. It just happened. Come on Mya, what is all this about. We have discussed this. I love you and am happy with you. I still wait to wake from this and it all has been a dream and you not here." Moving around her to try and rub her calves and feet, working the tension away from the muscles, the Cruciatus Curse causes muscle rigid and then they cramp because of the force that it rips through the body. Feeling the tension in her muscles, "Is this helping at all, baby, I don't want to make you feel worse."

"Could you warm the water some?" Leaning a little further back and attempting to relax more, "It is helping, I just really hurt this time and I know they said to try and stay away from too many pain potions. So I don't overdo it while the muscles are trying to heal."

"What is it that has you so stressed out? I know these are caused by stress in your life." Looking at her leg that he is massaging, unable to look at her when he asks his next question, "Do you regret telling the family about us? I am so sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"Percy," Trying to still his hands with hers, "Look at me. No, I am glad they know now. I should have seen your side of it sooner and we could have been enjoying our life together a little more." Shifting slightly in the water, "I haven't been enjoying work lately." Working in the public relations department of the Ministry was never her top pick but Kinglsey asked it of her and she has a hard time telling him no. Having fought side by side several times, having saved each other a time or two, they have a very tight relationship. "I don't want to disappoint anyone but I don't think I can continue there." Wiping away a tear that slid down her cheek, "I took the job because he asked but I…. The only thing that kept me going in each day after a while was that I knew I would see you."

"Hermione, I want you to be happy. If that means you quit tomorrow, I will support you, in every way possible, emotionally and financially. That is until you figured out what you wanted to do."

"Thank you Percy," Leaning her head across on to his shoulder, whispering "For everything."

"I think it is time to get you warmed up and in bed. Mum wants to bring you food." Pulling back to look at her face, "Do you want to wait in the tub, while I get you clean clothes?" Nodding her head as he exits the tub, removing his shorts to dry off and listening to him rummage through drawers for his clothes and then hers. "Come on babe," Holding his hands out to her, "I will help you out of the tub," helping her step out of the tub and over to the toilet so she can sit down while he is helping her take off the soaking wet shirt. Handing her a towel "I will wait in the bedroom so you can dry off and do what you need to but don't be afraid to call me for help."

"Don't go, I can hardly lift my arms, I need help taking the shirt off." Another tear slipping down her cheek, "I feel so helpless today."

"No worrying, please relax" Sliding the towel under her shirt as he slides the shirt upwards. Slowly bending one elbow and sliding the shirt off of her arm and repeating the same on the other side as well. Tucking the towel around her and lifting the shirt off of her completely, tossing it in the sink. Knowing that she is feeling the way she does right now, he doesn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already is. Using his wand to warm and dry her, "I am going to help you into your knickers and sleep pants at the same time" slowly lifting each foot to slide her leg into the garments and then slowly up to her knees. While she is still sitting, he lowers a t-shirt over her head and slowly puts her arms through the arm holes and slides it down her body so that when he helps her stand, she will still be covered. "Love, I am going to lift you slowly by placing your arms around my neck. Okay?" Nodding, she readies herself the best she can, wrapping her arms around his neck. Standing, slowly, he is guiding her body and clothes up at the same time. "See? No problem, ready for bed?"

"Yes, please," Lifting her into his arms again and taking her back to bed, "Thank you Percy."

"I am going to Floo Mum let her know how you are doing, you need anything?" Shaking her head, "She is going to want to visit, are you up to it?"

"Sure, I know she will bug you until I let her." Pulling the blanket up around her neck, "Just let her know she can't stay long, please, I want to eat and then take a nap."

"Ok, love, be back in a few." Walking back through the house and heading to the Burrow through the Floo. "Mum? I am back." Walking into the kitchen, looking for his parents, he finds both his mom and Bill. "Oh, hi Bill." Sitting down at the table and accepting a cup of tea from his mother.

"How is she doing?" Molly is asking, settling in as well, with her cup.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Bill is asking, a concerned look on his face, "Did something happen?"

"She had a nightmare last night and it was bad enough to bring on an attack."

"What? An attack? What do you mean Percy?" Bill not understanding what he is saying.

"The after effect of the Cruciatus Curse has caused her to have seizure like episodes." Looking into his cup, "I have never seen her in such a bad way before." His voice wavering, "I had to shake her awake, normally she wakes up if I call to her. I had to watch her writhe in pain and wasn't able to do anything. Like she was being cursed," wiping angrily at the tear that has escaped down his cheek, "This was horrible, I had to literally shake her."

"How?" Molly is crying and unsure how to ask the question.

"It is not my story to tell but she met with Bellatrix Lestrange while they were on the run and" motioning with his hand unsure of anything, "You have heard the stories of how she was."

"That bitch."

"Mum!" Percy and Bill have very rarely heard their mother curse.

"It's true, I have never felt guilty for killing that nasty woman and now I feel proud. Whether or not, I knew it at the time, I was defending my one of my own." Getting up from her seat, "Now Percy, I have made her favorite soup, bread and cinnamon rolls." Putting them in front of Percy, "You tell her, when she is ready, I am here. She can come talk to me or if she needs anything, I will come to her."

"You are not going to come with?"

"No Percy, if you two are going to be a couple, you will have to work through things like this together." Hugging her son, "Trust me, I want to run over there and take care of her so badly but I know she wouldn't want me to see her like this. She wouldn't tell me to leave but I know it." Kissing his cheek, "That is for you for taking good care of her," and kissing the other cheek, "That is for our sweet girl."

"Thanks Mum," nodding his head at his brother, "See you later, Bill." Percy is heading back into the flat, placing the food on the counter and walking towards the bedroom, he listening for any sign that Hermione is awake. Pushing the door open, she is lying curled up on her side with his pillow in her arms, shaking. "How about I take the place of that pillow?" Nodding her head, she lessens her grip on the pillow for him to move it and sliding in its place. "Mum sent soup, bread and cinnamon rolls. She said that whenever you want, she is there." Wrapping his arms around her, burying his face into her neck, "I love you Hermione. We will get through this together."

"I know," answering quietly, "I just hate that this happens." Sighing, "I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone else."

"You will never be a burden," stroking her back, "This is no different than anything else we have faced. I will do anything for you, to help you." Kissing her cheek, "Just as I know if the roles were reversed, you would do for me. You wouldn't leave me? Would you?"

"Never." Her breathing is evening out, "I couldn't stop loving you if I tried."

"Me too Love, me too," Relaxing under the weight of her. Thinking there is nothing that she could do to make him stop loving her. Taking one day at a time, they will work through all of this together. First thing, he will get her started looking for a job she wants to do. Thinking of the job at Hogwarts, it would be stressful but he believes a good stress for her. Plus she would be there with Charlie and he would help watch after her. Second, he is going to start making a better effort of telling her exactly how much she means to him, how much he cares. She is so unsure at times, he hurts for her. Sighing and taking in the scent of her, the herbs from the bath and her natural scent, lulling him to sleep. His last thought before drifting off, how truly lucky he is to have her in his life.

**I hope you liked the chapter, even though it was a difficult chapter to write. I liked writing it. Let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
